Collide
by animechick262005
Summary: Kagome can't let go of InuYasha and Kouga can't let go of Ayame, but when their paths cross, sparks fly, and two people holding on to the past find what they were seeking right before their eyes.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: It's deep story that's all I can say.

Collide

By animechick262003

Chapter One

Making the Cut

Same as most everyone else, Kagome Higurashi couldn't wait until Doctor Ginta Takuro's lecture ended. Doctor Takuro's class usually never lasted more than two hours, but not today. The good doctor seemed exceptionally long winded today, and purposely so, since most of what he jabbered on about had little relevance to the actual course. He was deliberately tormenting the class, Kagome concluded. For two months the architectural students of Rukia University had competed against one another for the coveted position of intern for Akira Designs, one of the fastest growing and innovative architectural firms to date.

The hours had been grueling, and the pressure high, but Kagome had been determined to claim the internship as her own. Now nearly eight weeks into the competition, Doctor Takuro would finally announce the five finalists. The positive was his decision would be based on the submitted drawings. The negative was that his decision would be based on the submitted drawings.

Kagome gnawed her pencil. She was good at what she knew. Art was her life. Still, she had to admit to herself, although she was quite talented, she could look around the class room and easily pick out ten students who were just as if not more so talented. It was going to be a stiff competition. Kagome had expected no less from an elite University like Rukia. The environment was what she had sought to push herself to the limits, and the last three years at Rukia University had done just that forcing a rather awkward and shy teen to become aggressive and very, very competitive.

She'd studied hard, and poured her all into her work. There was no point in doubting herself. She continued on when many of her classmates had fallen to the side. This was her dream. A chance to work under the tutorship of a gifted designer like Kouga Akira was a once in a life time deal. Kagome frowned thinking back to the research she'd done on the designer.

Getting information on Mister Akira had proven harder than she'd first imagined it would be. It seemed Kouga Akira was a rather aloof man. Beyond the projects he'd headed, there was little information available on him. No photos, no mention of his age, and no information on what he did before becoming a rising star in the architectural world. He was probably some old fart, she resolved. But old fart or not, she really didn't care. Kagome's only concern at that moment was getting her foot into the door of a renowned firm like Akira Designs. If she could do this much, she was guaranteed first pick of all the top notch firms when she finally graduated from college the following year.

"I know you all are eager to know the results of the contest after months of hard work," Kagome heard doctor Takuro say, and immediately directed all of her attention to him. "Well, I will tell you, narrowing it down to five students out of a class of two-hundred proved a daunting task, but we somehow pulled through. Now, before I proceed, I would like to say that you are all very talented artist in this class. Some of the most talented I've seen in awhile, but it takes more than talent to make it in this business.

An architect is an innovator, free thinker, always willing to test the boundaries of the imagination, ensuring we never run out of the wonderful masterpieces that cover our landscapes today. Everything I have said today is what we based our final selections on. Now for what you all have waited so patiently for. The list of the five finalists has been placed on the boards outside of the classroom. Those chosen, once you have read your names, please return to the class room for further instructions. Class, dismissed."

Same as everyone else who'd been waiting for the results, Kagome bolted to her feet and made for the exit. By the time she reached the corridor, it was jam packed with students jockeying for a spot near the bulletin board where the list had been posted.

"So, you think you made the cut?" A woman's voice resonated from behind Kagome just as an arm was tossed over her shoulder.

Kagome glanced at the brunette that had strolled up, and then back at the group of students. "Psyche class out already, Sango?"

"Yes, finally. I was bored to tears by Doctor Uma's lecture." Sango yawned. "I could barely keep my eyes open."

"You know, I don't understand why you're taking up psychology when you're not all that interested."

"I am so interested in psychology," Sango quipped. "When it's all said and done, I'm going to be the best damned sex therapist ever. And you, my dear, are going to be the best damned architect ever."

"I'm not so sure of that." Kagome replied, watching as one student after the next walked away from the boards their shoulder slumped with defeat.

"You didn't make the cut, Kagome?"

"I' don't know. I haven't read the list yet."

"Well, you can't read it from over here. What are you waiting for?" Sango grabbed Kagome by the hand, and attempted to root her from her spot, but Kagome wasn't budging. "What the hell, Kagome?"

"I'm afraid to look." Kagome took a sub conscious step backwards, as she watched yet another one of her classmates walk away with the unmistakable look of having failed on his face. That could very well be her in a matter of seconds. Only she didn't think she could be as composed as those who'd read the results before her. "Oh, god. What if I failed? What if I didn't make it, Sango?"

"Why wouldn't you make it?"

"Well, for one, there are at least ten others I can name off the top of my head that are far better designers than I'll ever hope to be. And two, there are at least ten others I can name off the top of my head that are far better designers than I'll ever hope to be." Kagome sighed. Slowly the crowd that had gathered had begun to disperse. From her observation of the group, Kagome determined that three of her classmates had made the list, which meant there were only two slots left. Her heart beat quickened. "Doctor Takuro is an expert in his field. If he says my work isn't good enough, then it's over. I will have little chance of getting on with a good firm after graduation."

"Horses butt!" Sango blurted , taking Kagome by the hand and dragging her over to the dwindling line. "No one deserves this chance more than you. You're dedicated and hard working and you're gifted. If Doctor Takuro can't see your promise, then to hell with him. What he thinks doesn't mean your dream of becoming an architect dies. It means that you will continue to work your ass off and get picked up by a leading firm. Now get your butt up there and read your name on that list, Kagome."

Kagome squared her shoulders and took a step forward. Her head was spinning and her palms were wet with perspiration. To say she was nervous would be putting it lightly. Everything she'd busted her backside for over the years was coming to a head. Being accepted to a school as elite as Rukia had proven to her she had the drive to excel, and meet her goals. Kagome had confirmed she had no fear of hard work, but would hard work be enough to put her in the running for the job she wanted more than anything?

Did she have enough talent to turn her dreams of designing building as magnificent as the works of those who'd created Artemis or the ancient pyramids into reality? Or would her dreams remain just that, a dream? It was finally her turn to look at the list and her legs were like jelly beneath her at this point. Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes and exhaled.

"You can do this," She muttered, placing a finger to the eight in a half by eleven inch slip of white copy paper. Kagome trailed her finger across the first name. Tomiko Ochikawa, and then the next Rui Hanza. Kagome was ready to read the third name listed when Sango blurted.

"Oh for Pete's sake, there's your name right there second from the bottom, Higurashi Kagome. See." Sango finished placing her blue polished nail against the paper.

"It is…it is," Kagome gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "I made it! I made it!" She mumbled against her hand.

"Of course you did. I never doubted you once. I think this calls for celebration. How about you?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just need to go and see doctor Takuro for the instruction on what I will need to do next."

"Alright." Sango glanced at her watch. "It's 4:30 now. Let's meet at Tokyo Pub around 8 o'clock. I have to pick Miroku up at the airport. He's returning home tonight and his cars in the shop."

"That sounds like a good idea to me. It will give me enough time to get a shower and call InuYasha."

"Call InuYasha?" Sango snorted. "Please tell me you're not going to invite him to the celebration."

"Of course I am. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, is that what we're calling it these days?" Sango muttered.

"That's not fair, Sango. All of us were friends once."

"Yeah, you're right. We were all friends, but friends don't do the things he did to you. I'm amazed you're still holding on after all he's put you through, Kagome."

"It's not like he had a choice," Kagome snapped then turned on her heals headed for the classroom.

"Hey!" Sango gave chase and quickly caught up to Kagome to block her path. "I'm sorry, alright. It's your special day and here I am ruining it with things of the past."

"I don't care what anyone thinks of him and the choice he made. InuYasha did what he had to do to ensure the integrity of his family. All that matters now is he loves me, and I love him." Kagome's lower lip quivered despite her best effort to put forth a brave front. A lot of things in her life had not turned out the way she had planned. Marrying the love of her life had been one of those things. It would be another woman that would hold the honor of being Mrs. InuYasha Takahashi. And although it hurt like hell at times, what was done was done and couldn't be changed.

"You're right, I'm wrong." Sango Shrugged.

"You're not wrong, I'm just too damned stupid to know when to let go." Kagome smiled. "That's the bad part of having a competitive personality. I've never been good at accepting defeat."

Both women giggled lightly, erasing the less than pleasant atmosphere that had come about suddenly.

"Truce?" Sango extended her had to Kagome.

"Truce." Kagome parroted accepting the gesture of peace. "Well, I'll see you three hour from now." Kagome headed for the classroom. It was true that she and InuYasha shared a rather unconventional romance. InuYasha was the love of her life, but he was also a very married man. By societies they were wrong for too many reasons to recite them all at that moment. But she neither cared about being wrong or society and its views. All that mattered was that they were together and nothing would ever come between them.

Kouga stared out of his office suite towards the setting sun. From his position on the 22and floor, he could see the nine to fivers who'd called it a day making their trek home. He lifted his mug and took a deep gulp of the warm tea inside. No matter how many times he stood there in front of that window, he couldn't shake the feeling of surreal ness that surrounded him.

Nothing more than a common street thug, he'd managed to climb out of the pits of despair, and take hold of his dream. Kouga had gone from a no body, to somebody, at least according to the rules that governed society. But nothing comes without a price. And he'd paid a hefty fee to transcend from a teenage kid unsure of where his next meal would come, to a millionaire with three homes, five cars, and a bounty of women to meet his every wanton desire. He could have and often did have whatever he wanted with the exception of one thing.

Kouga walked over to his chair and took a seat. He stared at the picture of the red head that sat on his desk near the in and out baskets. His heart constricted whenever he looked at her photo. After nearly five years, she still had this sort of affect over him. Kouga wasn't surprised. Ayame was the love of his life, his angel of mercy. The one woman that had seen beyond the raggedy, fowled mouthed street brawler, to the hurt little boy he was inside.

She took him in. Taught him how to read, and write, but most importantly, she taught him that there was life beyond his fists, and it started with his brain, and would end where ever he wanted it to.

Before he'd realized it a lump had formed in his throat. Kouga climbed to his feet and walked back to the window. He was being foolish again, he silently scolded. The life he had with Ayame was lost to him years earlier. Nothing would change this fact. He had to move on. No matter how difficult it was to do so.

"It's just you and me now, Yoko," Kouga glanced to the potted plant in the corner of his office. A feeling of nostalgia swept over him whenever he looked at that plant, but his minute of reminiscing would have to wait. The telephone suddenly rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. Kouga stared at his watch then made for his desk. He had a pretty good idea who was on the other end.

"Kouga Akira."

"I was hoping I'd catch you." The familiar male voice said, followed by laughter.

"You're lucky you called when you did. I was just about to call it a night, Ginta." Kouga replied, sitting down. "So what's the deal? You're not going to send me another group of rejects are you?"

"They're not rejects as you like to call them. Actually, I think they're a rather impressive group."

"Impressive group or not, I only agreed to take on one of your brats."

"That's what the interview process is for. You choose who stays."

"Simple enough. Any suggestions, Ginta?"

"Not in particular. Although, there is one outstanding student this year."

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"It's a her. And her name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome?" Kouga snorted. "What in the hells so interesting about a chick named Kagome? Her name alone bores me."

"Her name may not be all that interesting, but she's gifted. And I'm certain you're going to be amazed when you see her work. She reminds me of you…always so driven."

"That's what you said about that blonde girl you sent to me last year. I gave her my honest opinion of her work, and she locks herself in my goddamned bathroom and refused to come out for four hours. Four hours, Ginta. I don't want any sniveling, babies. I need people who understand we're here to work and are ready and willing to do just that."

"I recall that incident." Ginta laughed, "Futokoi Mai, was her name. That girl never did recover from your scathing review of her designs. She actually dropped out of the program a week after her internship with you ended."

"Her quitting wasn't my fault," Kouga defended. "Criticism is a part of this business. If she couldn't cope with someone telling her-her faults, then she did the right thing by quitting."

'Someone's grouchy."

"I'm not grouchy. I'm just tired of kids who are afraid of work. You can't get anywhere by standing still."

"No truer statement was ever spoken." Ginta laughed. "Well, Kouga-kun. I must go. I have another class coming in. Just remember to take it easy. And for heavens sake, try not to wound my precious student's egos too badly. "

"I aint making any promises."

Kagome strolled into the entrance of the Tokyo Pub. She quickly scoured the crowded bar looking for signs of Sango and Miroku. It didn't take her long to find the pair nuzzled in a corner booth in the rear of the place. And it looked like Sango's little brother would be joining them as well, Kagome thought as a lanky Youngman with dark brown hair thrust a hand in the air, waving them over.

"Come on," Kagome gave a slight tug, pulling the man that stood behind her forward.

"Keh-Do we really have to come here tonight, Kagome?" he grumbled as they darted through the dense crowd.

"Yes. Sango wanted to celebrate my making the list. I couldn't just stand her up, InuYasha."

"Finally," Sango quipped as Kagome and InuYasha reached the table. "I'd almost given up hope you were going to show."

"I told you we'd make it." Kagome chimed, taking a seat.

"Hey, InuYasha long time no see." Miroku grinned, slapping the other male a high-five.

"How goes it, letch?" InuYasha grinned.

"You're one to talk," Sango muttered.

"Hello to you to, Sango." InuYasha replied with unmistakable sarcasm as his eyes landed on the brunette.

"Whatever." Sango rolled her eyes, and faced Kagome who wasn't looking at all pleased at that moment with her outburst. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Kagome replied leaning into InuYasha.

Just like that the atmosphere had become incredibly heavy no thanks to Sango. Kagome understood why Sango held animosity towards InuYasha, but this was not the time or place for this. Furthermore, she'd hardly been able to get a free moment with him in recent months. She didn't want it ruined.

"So, changing the subject," Miroku chimed. "How's the political world InuYasha. Is being an attorney all you imagined?"

"Truthfully, its boring as hell, but it's what my mother and father wanted for me."

"And you are a momma's boy, aren't you?" Sango quipped.

"Sango!" Kagome hurriedly intervened. She could tell where this conversation was headed and she wouldn't tolerate it. "Enough Already!"

"No, it's not enough. I am really trying Kagome, but I just can't sit at the same table with this guy." Sango got to her feet and bounded from the table.

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha." Miroku apologized, giving chase. "Sango wait up."

The remaining three quietly sat a moment. Kagome watched InuYasha as he sipped on his drink. He didn't say much, but neither did he have to for Kagome to know that Sango's comments had actually gotten under his skin. In high school they'd all been inseparable, but fate would change all of that with a simple announcement from InuYasha mother on his eighteenth birthday. Fate was cruel sometimes.

"Shit," InuYasha grabbed the cell phone from his pocket, staring at it.

"What's wrong?" Kagome almost felt stupid asking him what was wrong when she had a pretty good idea who the caller would be.

"I've got to take this."

"Kikyou?"

"Yeah," InuYasha answered climbing to his feet. "I'm going to go out for a minute. I'll be back shortly."

Kagome watched as he made his way through the thicket of bodies in the tightly packed pub. It would be awhile before he returned.

"So, Sango says you're going to be vying for the internship at Akira Designs." Kohaku said.

Kagome looked at the handsome Youngman who she'd all but forgotten was sitting there.

"Yes, I am. I'm really excited to be given a chance to work under someone like Mister Akira."

"I'm glad you have that kind of enthusiasm, because you're going to need it." Kohaku said chugging down a beer.

"You make it sound as if I should be weary."

"That's because I heard some stories from a girl in my art class I was interested in. The girl told me that she'd dropped out of the Architectural program after a run in with that Mister Akira."

"Really? Why?" Kagome probed further. The conversation was definitely getting interesting. Any and all information on the mysterious Mister Akira was welcomed since it would give her the upper hand over her competitors.

'Because he's a complete ass. She said that it was nearly impossible to please him. That she felt as if he wanted her to fail. The poor thing said by the time her tour was over as his apprentice, she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

"That's serious."

"Tell me about it. This guys sounds like a first class jerk." Kohaku grunted.

"Is there anything more you can tell me, Kohaku?" Kagome asked, hoping to get a little more information out of him.

"Yeah, there's a lot more. Let me get another beer, and I'll fill you in on everything I know."

A half hour had gone by and Kohaku had told Kagome everything he could about the mysterious Mister Akira. Kagome had to admit that the stories he'd shared. Left a rather bitter taste in her mouth. It was frankly hard to believe someone as gifted as Mister Akira could be as heartless and cruel as the man Kohaku described. But then Kohaku had no reason to fabricate the tale, and people in power were known to get beside themselves.

Kagome supposed she may have held Mister Akira in too high of esteem. Still, jerk or not, she wanted to be touched by his magnificence. If any of the talent that came from him could rub off on her, she would feel extremely blessed. Knowing how badly she wanted this, there was no way she could walk away when she was so close to achieving a part of her dream.

"Hey, Kagome," Kohaku gave her a gentle shake, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I guess I must have zoned out."

"No problem; I wouldn't have disturbed you, except it looks as if InuYasha's about ready to call it a night." Kohaku replied, motioning towards the door.

Kagome looked across the crowd to find InuYasha waving her towards the door.

"Yeah, it looks as if he is." Kagome said getting to her feet. "It doesn't seem your sister intends on coming back, so just tell her I'll give her a call on tomorrow."

"Will do." Kohaku replied.

Kagome started towards the exit. The night had turned out positively awful. What was supposed to be a celebration of her hard work had turned into an argument between her best friend and her lover. This night was definitely on the bottom of the list for most memorable.

"So we're already leaving?" Kagome asked, unable to meet InuYasha's gaze.

"Yeah, I have no choice on the matter." InuYasha replied taking her hand and escorting her from the pub.

"Are you at least driving me home?"

"I can't tonight. You'll have to take a cab." InuYasha said walking to the curb and attempting to flag down a taxi.

"A cab huh?" Kagome leaned into the wall, and watched him as he attempted to flag down a taxi. It was always the same. The minute they came together something always managed to come up, and he rushed away. She had no right to be angry. Their relationship was a complex one, with many obstacles. Obstacles she'd known about when she agreed to keep seeing him. Still, Kagome couldn't ignore how watching him leave her time and time again to go and be at another woman's side was slowly taking its toll on her. "Why is it always like this, InuYasha? She calls for you and you run to her."

"What would you have me do, Kagome? She's my wife for crying out loud."

"And what am I to you?" Kagome barked. She was so angry and so tired, and tonight was not supposed to be like this. Kagome Felt his arms go around her as he pulled her into an embrace. It was now time for the consoling phase, where he would tell her everything she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I know it's not your fault, it's just I'm so tired of us being like this." She pressed her face against his shoulder.

"I know you are, and I'm sorry you have had to endure this, but things will get better for us. I promise."

Kagome closed her eyes and slipped deeper into his embrace. These moments were so few, which made them all the more precious to her. InuYasha was not hers. Kagome had made a promise to herself years earlier to accept this, and she was trying her best to do so. But accepting this reality didn't make her pain any less.

"The cabs waiting." InuYasha said as he pulled out of her arms. Kagome felt so helpless watching him as he opened the rear passenger door for her. Like a good girl, Kagome walked over and got into the car. InuYasha closed the door , then proceeded to give instructions to the cabby, before turning around and addressing her.

"I'll make this up to you later." InuYasha said reaching through the window and stroking her face.

"You'd better." Kagome tried to smile, but she just couldn't. She didn't feel very cheerful at that moment and she was certain InuYasha knew this. They stared at one another a few minutes more, and then he simply walked away.

The cab pulled away from the corner and started towards her apartment. She was truly and enigma to herself. It would have been a hell of a lot simpler to just walk away from the madness loving this man had brought into her life, but she couldn't. Even when it hurt like hell, and she felt she couldn't go on, she couldn't get enough. When it came to InuYasha Takahashi, Kagome was inexplicably weak. But it was just the way it had always been, and always would be. For Kagome, InuYasha was the only man she had ever loved, and the only one she ever would.


	2. Foot Meet Mouth

Collide  
By animechick262003  
Chapter Two

Foot Meet Mouth

Three hours and six wardrobe changes later, Kagome stood in front of her bedroom mirror admiring her latest choice in attire. It had taken nearly half the morning, but she'd finally settled on a simple above the knee black skirt, a white button down blouse and blazer. To top off the outfit, she'd adorned her favorite string of pearls and matching earrings. A gift from InuYasha.

Kagome did a half turn to get a better look at herself. She looked pretty good. Besides making her look as though she had an incredible ass, the skirt made her look confident without being over bearing. She'd even managed to arrange her unruly mass of waist length blue black tresses into a tidy little bun, with just a few free flowing strands of air.

She was definitely dressed to impress. And according to Kohaku, she needed to be prepared to do just that. Mister Kouga Akira it seemed was not a very pleasant man. From Kohaku's story, it appeared Mister Akira got a kick out of tormenting those he selected to work as his apprentice. For the normal person, Kohaku's tales may have scared them away from the interviewing process, but not Kagome.

A quitter never succeeds was her motto. And it had kept her from turning tail in some of the most trying of times. Besides, she'd worked too hard and come too far too simply give up because of some old farts bad temperament. Kagome's resolve was cloaked with a steely determination to be trained by the best. At that moment, Mister Kouga Akira was the best. And today she would convince Mister Akira that she was best suited to be his apprentice.

Kouga stared down at his latest design with disgust. He had a very important job coming up and he was scheduled to make his presentation at the end of the week. There was no way he could present the drawing that lay before him. The work had to be his worst yet. Kouga tore the sketch from his drawing pad, wadded up, and tossed it across the room. Then stood, and walked over to his office window.

Kouga hadn't wanted to acknowledge it, but the low hum had steadily become as loud as a beating drum. He'd tried to ignore it, the loneliness he'd been feeling as of late. But it hung over him like a dark cloud. He couldn't just ignore it anymore. The truth was, there was something missing in his life. For all he had, there was something he didn't, Ayame. Ayame's absence had left a gaping hole in his life. A hole he was desperately trying to fill, but couldn't.

It just kept getting deeper, and threatening to swallow him whole. The thought of seeking therapy had crossed his mind, but therapists were for crazy people, and he sure as hell wasn't crazy. Just restless. Incredibly restless, and in need of something he would probably never know again. But there was nothing he could do about that. Kouga looked at his watch. It was five minutes to ten.

"Perfect." He whispered and headed out his office. "I'm going down stairs to the Star Bucks for some pastries and tea, Hakkaku. I'll be back shortly." He chimed as he passed the man stationed behind a desk just outside his office. His next interviewee wasn't scheduled until eleven. He'd been sorely disappointed with the first three he interviewed earlier. Hopefully the next one would show some promise.

Kagome stood in front of the glass door, prepping a final time. Once she passed through the door she'd be well on her way to meeting the man that would open the door to a world she'd only seen in books. Today, she would become the apprentice to Kouga Akira, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Kagome entered into the Building on 233rd Obito Ave.. The corridor was alive with customers as well as those that worked in various office locations throughout the thirty story building. This was where she would report for work. Of course after she wowed Mister Akira with her work. Kagome stared down at the long black tube she carried. Some of her best work was contained inside it. Once Mister Akira saw what she had to offer, there was no way he would turn her away. No way.

But first things were first, she thought placing a hand over her stomach. The pings of hunger were sounding and she needed to heed the call. A building as large as this was certain to have some sort of eatery. Kagome scanned the open lobby for signs of a store or restaurant. It didn't take her long to spot the Star Bucks. Kagome took one last glance at her watch to gage time, then headed over towards the coffee and pastry outlet.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome stood scanning the small shop for a place to sit down and enjoy her small meal of bagel and tea. But the place was packed with the exception of an open chair at the table where a man sat reading the morning papers. Kagome paused a moment to consider her options. The last thing she wanted was to ask some random guy if she could join him. He may get the wrong impression. Then again she didn't much care for starving to death either, she thought as her stomach let out a grumble loud enough to cause a nearby patron to give her the stare down. Her situations had suddenly changed from risk being hit on by guy behind paper or have her stomach embarass her again. Suddenly having anonymous newspaper guy hit on her didn't seem too bad. Besides, it wasn't as if she was obligated to return his advances.

Kagome strolled up alongside the table. The man hadn't seemed to even notice she was standing there. This was fine with her since she just wanted to claim the empty chair anyhow. Her stomach growled again and she couldn't wait a minute longer. She had to eat, but before she had a chance to probe on the availability of the empty chair, he suddenly spoke startling her.

"Your service sucks. I requested a refill on my tea over a half hour ago. Don't expect a tip." He snarled from behind the paper, as he lifted his empty tea cup as if he expecting to be served.

Kagome stared at his extended hand then back to him, and fell into laughter. "I hate to make you even more upset, but fortunately I'm not your waitress since she won't be receiving a tip."

The hand was lowered and so was the paper. Kagome laughter quickly subsided as she was greeted by a knee weakening sight. Every thought she had disappeared leaving her jaw lax, and her mind empty. This man was sinfully handsome. Skin that looked as if it had been coated in honey, piercing pale blue eyes and long chest nut colored locks all came together to create one glorious orgasm.

"Who are you?" He snapped narrowing his eyes and snatching her clear out her trance.

"No one in particular." Kagome quickly recovered. He was hot, but not hot enough to make Kagome abandon her rule of never giving strangers her name.

"Well, no one in particular, why the hell are you standing near my table?"

"Is this seat taken" Kagome said ignoring his question, and making an inquiry of her own.

"No."

"Good." Kagome pulled the chair out and plopped down.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the stranger tossed his paper to the table, and shot her a disbelieving glare.

"Preparing to eat." Kagome replied, tearing the wrapper off her bagel, and chomping down.

"I didn't say you could sit here!"

"Look, I needed somewhere to sit and eat," Kagome said pointing to her bagel. "And this chair was the only one available. Now you can just go back to reading your paper and pretend I'm not here."

"What if I say I don't want you here?"

"Well that could prove troublesome, but I'm sure we could easily find a remedy for it." Kagome smiled. "For starters, do you own this particular franchise of Star Bucks, mister?" Kagome asked

"No."

"Do you own this chair or table?"

"No!" the male answered, the crease in his brow increasing.

"Well then, suddenly what you want has become, oh I don't know, not all that important." Kagome grinned, leaning back in her chair. They engaged one another in a stare off, but Kagome knew she'd won since he didn't offer another word of protest, and instead picked up the paper and continued reading.

"Do what you want. I don't give a damn." He snapped.

Sinfully handsome was genuinely aggravated with her, but for some reason Kagome was bothered by this. In fact she was rather enjoying tormenting him. Not to mention when he lowered that paper he insisted on putting up in front of his face it was actually a treat. You just didn't happen onto men like him everyday.

"So what are you reading, mister?"

"The paper." He replied curtly

"Anything interesting inside?"

"Look, is it so difficult for you to sit there and be silent while doing it?" he lowered the paper and she could have fainted. A face like his was a masterpiece.

"Well, since we're sharing a table, I thought we could talk a little before I have to go up for my interview."

"Interview?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yep. I am meeting with the old fart that owns Akira Designs. I'm going to be interning for him."

"Oh really. Interesting." The man replied resting the paper on the table.

"Isn't it." kagome gushed." It's my dream to be a world class architect. I believe he can make it happen for me. Have you heard of Akira Designs?"

"I have heard a little something about the company, but I'm really interested to know what you've heard. " The man replied.

Kagome smiled and leaned forward. She was about to engage in two things she enjoyed, talking about her work and well talking about dirt. Hell, who didn't like a good piece of dirt.

"Ok, I don't know a whole lot, so you'll have to share what you know with me as well. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The man replied, propping his elbows on the table and leaning in close. "Do tell everything.

Kouga watched in silence as the young woman that sat across from him blabbered on. He could hardly contain himself as she delivered what she believed to be factual information on the mysterious Mister Kouga Akira. So, far he'd learned he was old, gay, going bald and bitter. Last he'd checked, 27 weren't exactly having one foot in the grave. He wasn't going bald, and if he was gay, he had to be a lesbian. And sure he was a little rough at times, but bitter. He wasn't bitter. He was honest, and some people just couldn't cope with this fact.

Winded from having talked non stop for nearly fifteen minutes strait, the girl finally fell back in her chair, and to his relief, shut up.

"So is that all you know about him?" Kouga asked, testing to see if she'd told him all the rumors about himself.

"Yes, that's all I was able to find out." Kagome said picking up her cup and taking a quick sip of tea. "The guys a complete Jack ass."

Kouga bit the inside of his jaw, forcing himself to remain silent. It was amazing the things people said, but even more amazing the things people believed.

"This Mister Akira really sounds like a prick, and yet, you're determined to work for him. I'm baffled by the notion that you would consider going through with the interview knowing what you know."

"He may be a complete jack Ass, but he's still my idol. I worship his work and it would be such a privilege to work under such a talented person." The girl smiled in a way he hadn't seen her smile up until that point. She looked at him and her large brown eyes seemed softer. Kouga eyes widened slightly. He'd not paid her much attention in the beginning. Possibly because he was busy being aggravated with her presence, but looking at her that moment, he couldn't ignore just how attractive she was.

Her skin was as white and as smooth as porcelain. Large chocolate eyes were encased in a softly contoured face, and she had a few pieces of free flowing strands of her silky blue black hair that fell towards her face. She was definitely easy on the eyes. But despite her flattering words of praise and pretty face, she couldn't be forgiven for sharing those rumors about him as if they were fact. He would make her pay starting now.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to tell what I know Of Mister Akira." He said as a devilish grin spread over his face. "It's just as you said, he is a complete prick. I heard he's really hard to get along with as well. You're not the only one who's vying for this internship, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Do you have some advice for me?"

"Absolutely. I'm positive if you follow what I tell you to do to the latter, you'll be hired on immediately."

"Really?"

"Really," Kouga's grin widened. "Why don't you stand for me, and we can get started."

Hair teased out, skirt shortened, and the first three buttons undone on her blouse, Kagome stood on the elevator staring at the numbers on the elevator as it carried her up to the 22and floor. She'd been so occupied with that man whose name she'd never even gotten, that she'd lost track of time and was now running late for her interview. Still, it was well worth it. His insight into the mind of Mister Akira would prove a big help, although she wasn't quite sure where fire engine red lipstick and teased out hair fit into the scenario, but he said it would be the key to landing her the job. And as it stood landing the job was all that mattered.

The elevator bell chimed, as it slowed. Kagome took the opportunity to get a final glance at her reflection in the polished panel. She was practically spilling out of her shirt, but she would do what it took to get the job. If the old fart needed a boob to look at she'd give him one or two. The doors opened and she strolled out of the compartment and into the luxurious office suite.

As expected, the place was astonishing. It wasn't the usual office environment with the over abundance of cherry wood furniture. The place of was a mixture of Japanese history and an exotic island setting. Kagome would never have thought of putting the two together, but the set up somehow meshed. She would have expected no less from Mister Akira. He was a genius in his own right.

Kagome hurried over to the cubicle in the center of the office. Behind the desk sat a young man with spiky black hair and large black eyes. Busily he typed away on his keyboard and hadn't seemed to notice her. This was good she needed a minute to calm her nerves. She was so close, she thought staring at the office that sat directly rear of the cubicle. The name on the door gave her goose flesh. Kouga Akira, the name plate read. He was just behind that door. The man who would make all of her dreams come true. Kagome inhaled then exhaled, she hadn't another minute to waste.

"Ahem, excuse me."

The young man jumped then looked at her all wide eyed as if she'd scared the living crap out of him.

"C…ca..can I help you?" He stuttered.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I have an eleven o'clock appointment with Mister Akira." Kagome said flashing a confident smile.

"Yes, Mister Akira is expecting you. Have a seat. I'll let him know you've arrived." The male replied directing her to a near by sofa.

Kagome strolled over to the small sofa and took a seat. She listened on as the male behind the desk made the call to Mister Akira. After completing the call he turned to her and said.

"He will call for you shortly."

The days she'd waited for had finally come. She would finally have the job of her dreams.

It was now two hours later and Mister Akira hadn't showed. Kagome couldn't imagine what could be taking so long. Not to mention that she wanted to get the interview over and done with as soon as possible. The whispers from the employees were beginning to be too much. The men ogled her and the women turned their nose up in disgust. Sure she looked more like a street stroller at that moment than a professional, but if this is what it took to get the job, then so-be-it. But if another guy walked by dropping a slip of paper containing his number and her asking price on the floor in front of her, she would deck him good.

'Miss Higurashi." The Youngman behind the desk, waved her over.

"Finally," Kagome muttered as she hurried over to his desk. "Yes."

"Mister Akira is ready to meet with you now. Just go through that door." He said pointing to the office behind his work station.

Kagome politely bowed then made for the office. She paused outside to compose herself. Kagome placed a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating so fast. She could hardly believe it. She was seconds from meeting Mister Kouga Akira.

"It's now or never, Kagome," She whispered opening the door, and walking into the suite. "It is such a pleasure to finally be getting to meet you Mister Akira. You can't believe the wonderful things I've hear about you." Kagome said walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Really?" She heard the man say. "Well, I can't wait to hear all of the wonderful things you've been told about me, Miss Higurashi

That voice sounded strangely familiar, but there was no way. Kagome hurriedly turned to face the speaker. What she found made her legs nearly crumple beneath her. Kagome fell against the office door, her eyes pinned to the man that stood in the corner of the office watering a plant.

"This is not happening," She whispered, watching as he emptied his glass of the last of the water and then turned to face her.

"Oh, this is definitely happening, Miss Higurashi." He replied as he made his way over to his desk, and took a seat. "

Kagome stood glued to the door. That face and those piercing pale blue eyes, there was no mistaking it, Kouga Akira and sinfully handsome were one in the same? This was not happening.

"My door is bolted on the hinges securely so there's no need to hold it up with your back." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Please have a seat, Miss Higurashi."

"Yes, of–of course." Kagome stammered, somehow finding the strength to propel herself forward. Oh GOD! She'd called Kouga Akira a Jack Ass, an old fart, a bald guy. He obviously wasn't bald. Oh God! Kagome plopped down in the chair opposite his desk. Beads of perspiration formed on her brow and trickled down the side of her face.

"I am a very busy man, Miss Higurashi. If you don't mind, I'd like to get a look at your drawings so we can get this over with."

Kagome looked at the tube she clutched in her hand. She was so screwed. There was no way he would be objective after hearing those horrible things she'd said.

"Mister Akira I-"

"The drawings, Miss Higurashi." He snapped, cutting her off.

Kagome looked at him and found cool blue gaze watching her. There was no way now. She didn't have a chance in hell. That's what his eyes said. Kagome placed the tube in his outstretched hands. She didn't have a prayer.


	3. Show me Something Amazing

Collide

By. Animechick262003

Chapter Three

Show Me Something Amazing

"_I've seen better work come from pre-schoolers, Miss Higurashi. Is this the type of talent that Rukia is putting out these days? It is truly a sad day for the architectural world. I'm afraid I have no interest in you, or your work. Good Day."_

Kagome sat at the bar inhaling her third martini since arriving only an hour earlier. The shock of all that had happened was still soaking in. Kagome still couldn't believe all that had taken place. Better work from pre-schoolers? Sad day for the architectural world? The more she thought about Mister Akira's scathing review of her work, the harder the tears came. She'd utterly felled.

"I'm a failure." She sobbed, dropping her head down on the bar "Ouch!" She lifted her head up quickly. Ok so dropping her head down that fast probably wasn't the best thought she'd had all day, she thought rubbing her bruised forehead.

"You okay, Kagome?" The red head behind the bar probed, making his way towards her.

"No I'm not ok, Shippo." Kagome whimpered. "I felled. I suck. I suck."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Kagome. And you don't suck." He said, giving her shoulder a squeeze."

"Yes, it's that bad and I most certainly do suck." Kagome said chugging the remains of her apple martini. "Another please."

"I'll give you another if you tell me what happened to make my, Kagome scrunch up her pretty face."

"It's a deal, but be warned; it's a really tragic story of a girl and her lost dream."

"Oh my, you did what!" Shippo laughed."

"This is not funny, Shippo. I told him he was a jack ass, only I had no idea he was him. I am so screwed." Kagome sighed. "I'll never become the designer I want to be now."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that much." Shippo said, sliding her drink. "You're already pretty good."

"Being good is not enough in this business, Shippo. You have to be the best if you want your work recognized. And to become the best, you train under the best. That job should have been mine."

"If you feel that strongly about it, why don't you go and get it." Shippo shrugged.

Kagome shot Shippo a go to heck glance. "Are you still mocking me?"

"No," Shippo said tossing a rag over his should and propping up against the bar. "I'm saying you just gave up. If you want this job so badly, Kagome, go and take it. Show him you want it."

"Humph… and how do you propose I take the job?"

"Well, for starters. You can put that apple martini down and get your butt back down to Akira Designs."

"You think I can do it?" Kagome said sitting the glass down on the bar.

"Positive." Shippo smiled. "The Kagome I know doesn't run from fights."

"She doesn't, does she?" Kagome said straitening in her chair. "A quitter never wins."

"Nope, they don't."

""What in the hell am I doing? That jobs mine." Kagome jumped to her feet, grabbed her hand bag, and rushed for the door. "Thanks Shippo!"

Kagome hurried towards the office suites on Obito Ave. Things had certainly taken a turn for the worst that morning. Who would have figured in a million years she'd be face to face with the man she idolized for years and never realize it. Even worse, who would have imagined that she would finally meet him to unknowingly insult him?

Things had definitely gone awry, but she couldn't allow things to end this way. She'd worked far too hard to watch her dream be lost simply because of some ill-gotten information. She would have to make him see, despite his opinion of her, that she was the person best suited to work at his side as his apprentice, and it looked as if her convincing would get underway immediately.

Fate was working on her behalf, Kagome thought, as Kouga emerged from the building on the sidewalk in front of her. This was her chance to make him see the light, that he'd made a mistake. The job was hers.

"Mister Akira," Kagome called out, then started towards him.

Kouga looked up to see who'd called out to him. What he found was a surprise. The young woman he'd interviewed earlier that morning was headed strait for him.

"I need to talk to you, Mister Akira."

"Need to talk to me?" Kouga asked, facing her. "What reason would you have to talk to me?"

"The interview."

"The interview?" Kouga scoffed as Kagome stopped in front of him. "All that needed to be said, was said during that time, Miss Higurashi." Kouga snorted, turned and started down the sidewalk. The sound of her heals colliding with the pavement echoed as she hurried along behind him. She was a relentless one. "Why are you following me?"

"I will follow you until you listen to me." Kagome announced, keeping stride.

"I've made up my mind and I don't intend to change it. You're wasting your time."

"You didn't conduct a fair evaluation of my work. That job is mine, Mister Akira, and you know it."

Kouga stopped sharply and turned to face her. She was persistent, but his decision was final. "The job belongs to you? What makes you think the job belongs to you?" Kouga snarled, taking a step towards her. "The job was intended for someone who shows exceptional promise. Promise, I didn't see in your work."

"Bull!" Kagome returned, closing the distance between them. "Now I'm sorry I insulted you, Mister Akira, but your crit of my work was way off base. I am a damn good designer and I won't let you, or anyone else tell me differently. I deserve this job."

Kouga almost smiled when she tilted her head, and stared him square in the eyes. This woman's unwillingness to take no and make the internship hers was admirable. It had been a long time since he'd seen this sort of passion from anyone, but the fact remained, although her work was good, it wasn't the best he'd seen.

"Look, I'm flattered that you feel so passionately about becoming my apprentice, Miss Higurashi, but I have made my choice, and I will not change my mind. Now if you'll excuse me. "Kouga spun on his heals and headed for the small black sports car parked on the opposite side of the street.

Kagome watched helplessly as he made for the parked car. Things were still not going according to plan. Mister Akira was as stubborn an opponent if ever she had one, but she could be just as bull headed. He was wrong to say her work showed no promise. And he was wrong when he said the job was not hers. She wouldn't allow things to end like this. Kagome started after him. She took a step, and suddenly found herself tumbling forward. She didn't even have a chance to blink. In a matter of seconds the entire ordeal was over.

"Damn it!" Kagome grunted, grabbing her head as she pushed herself up. One minute she'd been giving chase of Mister Akira, the next she was laying face first on the hard sidewalk.

"You okay, Miss Higurashi?" The familiar voice rung from next to her. Kagome looked up to find Kouga hovering over her, his expression a mixture of shock and concern.

"Yeah, I think so," Kagome replied, sitting up and dusting off her skirt.

"What in the hell happened just now?" Kouga asked squatting alongside her.

"I don't know. One minute I'm chasing after you, the next I'm licking pavement." Kagome replied as he gently pushed her hand aside, analyzing her head for injury.

"Well you don't seem to have bruised our head much, but that's another matter.' Kouga sighed looking at the injury on her knee.

Kagome followed his gaze, settling her eyes on her injury, which up until that point she hadn't realized she'd received. It stung something awful, but it didn't look to be too severe. Too bad she couldn't say the same about her favorite black pumps that lay on the sidewalk, the heel completely ripped off.

"Great! My shoe is ruined."

"I think your shoe is the least of your concerns right now." Kouga said, lifting from his stooped position. "Do you think you can stand, Miss Higurashi?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll give it a shot." Kagome said, placing her hands on the ground and giving a firm push. She'd practically climbed to her feet when a sharp pain passed through her knee and nearly sent her to the ground once more, but thanks to Kouga's sharp reflexes, she would avoid a repeat of her previous calamity. Without a word, Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist, and effortlessly hoisted her into his arms.

"Hey!" Kagome squawked as he started for the parked car again. "Just what do you think you're doing? I can walk."

"Don't be stupid, woman. You can't put any pressure on your knee." He snapped, tightening his hold on her. "I'll carry you until we know exactly what's going on with you. So don't argue. I don't like this any more than you do."

Kouga looked at her, and all her fiery defiance was extinguished. His eyes had to be the clearest blue she'd ever seen and were positively mesmerizing. And he smelled pretty nice too, Kagome thought closing her eyes, and inhaling deeply to gather more of his scent. His smell was like fresh baked apple pie, warm and inviting, and Kagome could have stayed there forever reveling in it, but as suddenly as their journey had started, it ended.

"I'm going to have to put you down for a minute while I open the door. Try not to put too much pressure on your knee. " Kouga said, snatching her back to reality. Kouga lowered Kagome slowly until she stood propped against the small black Porsche, then reached in his pockets for his keys.

"It doesn't feel all that bad." Kagome said, trying to think about something other than the way he smelled.

"It may not feel all that bad, but its best we have a physician take a look at it to be safe." Kouga said helping Kagome into the car.

"Physician!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't need a physician. It's just a little scratch."

"Your injury may not appear serious, Miss Higurashi, but you'll regret not having seen a doctor if you go home and wake tomorrow to find your knee the size of a grapefruit." Kouga replied, coasting the vehicle onto the open roads. "Besides, I'd hate to see such a nice pair of legs disfigured." Kouga grinned.

Kouga glanced at Kagome and her face flushed the instant their eyes met. "I'm not going to any doctor." Kagome huffed, tearing her eyes away from him. Looking into those blue eyes of his was making more than her face heated, and it startled her. It wasn't exactly an unnatural response. No woman in her right mind could look at a man as devastatingly handsome as Kouga Akira, and not feel anything.

"So if no doctor, where to?" Kouga asked

"My house. It's only a half hour from here." Kagome answered, avoiding eye contact.

Kouga was utterly amused as he watched the woman sitting next to him, her face twisted up into a scowl. Only a half hour earlier he a Kagome had left from Tokyo Medical Center. Kouga had chosen to override her decision to go home, and instead opted to take her for medical attention. And Kagome wasn't at all thrilled over it. Kouga however had no regrets over his choice. It turned out he was right in his decision to take Kagome for medical treatment. Kagome had done more than simply scraped her knee with her little tumble. Kagome had twisted it pretty bad, and would require crutches for at least two weeks. The way Kouga saw it, Kagome actually owed him a few words of gratitude, but he knew the stubborn minx wouldn't give him one any time soon.

'"Frowning is not very becoming, Miss Higurashi."

"Neither is ignoring someone request to go home, tossing them over your shoulder and forcing them into a hospital room." Kagome returned.

"What I did was in your best interest."

"My knee could have waited. What is important at this time is the discussion we were having prior to this entire taking place."

"And what conversation was that, Miss Higurashi?"

"The one where you were going to give me the internship."

They were back on that again. Kouga sighed inwardly. This woman was terribly stubborn. She was fighting a losing battle. Why couldn't she see this?

"If I recall correctly, Miss Higurashi, you said the job was yours, and I pointed out, it is not. End of conversation."

"No it's not the end of the conversation," Kagome flared, "Why are you so hell bent on fighting me on this?"

"Should I just roll over and give you what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Nice try," Kouga grinned, pulling to a stop in front of row of three six story apartment buildings. "This is where you live, right?" Kouga asked undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"Yes."

"What floor?"

"Second." Kagome answered as she was helped from the car.

"Do you want to hold my hand and I help you up to your apartment, or would you like to carry you again?" Kouga asked

Kagome looked up into his handsome face, and her cheeks reddened. Instantly the memory of being held in his arms passed through her mind. She could still feel his rock hard torso pressed into her shoulder as he lifted her so effortlessly. His strides had been long and powerful as he carried her over the streets. Even the smell of him lingered on her clothe. Kagome felt the start of a familiar pulse in places she wouldn't mention, and quickly diverted her eyes to the ground.

"Don't try to change the subject! I don't need you to carry me. I can make it up to my apartment on my own." Kagome barked, leaning into her crutch and starting towards the stairs. "I want that job, Mister Akira."

"No," Kouga replied giving chase.

"Why are you such a stubborn man?"

"Why are you such a stubborn woman?" Kouga returned as they entered onto the second tier.

"It's called determination, Mister Akira. And it can hardly be associated with stubbornness."

"Can't it?" Kouga scoffed. "I gave you my reasons for why I turned you down for the job, and yet you continue to demand I give the job to you."

Kagome stopped outside her apartment, and turned to face him.

"If you can honestly say that you were not the least bit ticked with me for those things I said when you critiqued my work, then I'll back off."

Kouga stared at the beauty in front of him. Her jaw was set and her dark eyes were challenging, and her mouth. Kouga swallowed hard as his eye fell to the soft pink flesh of her lips. He'd come across a lot of beautiful women over the years, but none were quite as alluring as the one in front of him. It was subtle, but Kouga could feel his body awakening. And not just awakening. The tingle he felt was something he hadn't since Ayame, and it felt good.

"Well? Will you deny you were mad?" Kagome huffed, pulling him back to his senses, and he was thankful she had. Another second and he may have attempted something very foolish.

"I was a little upset." Kouga admitted trying to focus on something other than her mouth.

"You were more than just a little angry, you were a lot angry. You had me dress like a street walker, and I was solicited five times no thanks to you."

"Five? Wow. You should be flattered." Kouga laughed, and not just a little laugh a full, hearty laugh that touched his blue eyes and made them sparkle.

"That's not funny." Kagome said tearing up.

"Oi, don't do that!" Kouga said, as his laughter subsided.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whimpered turning away from him. " I really want this job."

Kouga stared at Kagome in disbelief. Passionate fell short of describing what he'd seen in her eyes just before she'd turned away from him. Kagome's emotion was so raw, and so earnest, that it actually touched him.

"Oi? Why the hell are you crying, woman? There's no need for those tears. It's only a job. They'll be others." Kouga said trying to console her.

"There won't be others. Not like this one."

"I don't get it." Kouga shrugged, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "Why is it so important that you have this job?"

"You're the reason it's so important." Kagome said, meting his gaze.

It was Kouga's turn to blush as she stared at him with those large brown eyes of hers.

"Me?"

Kagome took a wobbly step forward, closing the distance between them. "Yes, you Mister Akira. I have dreamed of working under you for so long. You're a genius. I just want a chance to have some of your talent rub off on me. Please, give me another chance to prove to you that I am the person for this job. Please."

He'd said no a hundred times, and still she insisted on having this job. To tell her no again would only serve to add fuel to her fiery determination. Maybe if he humored her, pretended to reconsider, and then let her down gently, she would back off, and he would be free of this incredibly beautiful, yet extremely annoying woman once and for all.

"Alright. I'll give you another chance." Kouga sighed.

"Yes!" Kagome dropped her crutch and flung herself into him. "Thank you! Thank You! You won't regret this. I swear!" Kagome gushed, hugging him.

"There is one condition you'll have to meet." Kouga quickly added.

"I don't care I'll do anything."

"Alright. You have two days to come up with a design for an office building. It has to be fresh, innovative, but most importantly, and the hardest, Miss Higurashi, I want to see your heart in the piece."

"My heart?" Kagome gave him a puzzled glance. "I put my heart into all I do."

"No you don't." Kouga replied shaking his head from side to side. "But if you want to truly work at my side as my apprentice, you'll have to put your heart on paper. You, Miss Higurashi, must show me something amazing. If you can't do this, then I will hold to my original decision, and you will not harass me further over this. Agreed?"

Kouga could tell, he'd completely caught her off guard with the last part of her statement. But it was a fact that the best works contained pieces of the creator's heart. If she could not overcome this small obstacle of giving her work everything, then she would never be the artist she longed to be. Which would make his teaching her the things he knew a pointless endeavor in the end.

"Well is it an agreement or not, woman? I've wasted enough time with you."

Kagome met his gaze once more, and with the fiery will he'd come to admire over the span of a day, said.

"I'll accept your challenge and win."

20


	4. The Bumbling Pprentice PartI

Collide

By animechick262003

Chapter Four

The Bumbling Apprentice

Part/I

The waters were pleasantly warm, as Kouga slipped into the rapture of his garden bath. Placing his glass and a half emptied bottle of bourbon on the deck beside him, Kouga turned his gaze towards the sliding glass door and the view just beyond. A full moon hovered in navy blue skies and offered up the palest of yellow light. Nights like these were filled with nostalgia. And he was just the romantic sap to sit there and soak it up.

Kouga groaned, and slipped deeper into the steamy waters as the jets soothingly pummeled his back with a steady stream of high-pressure water. He longed for this moment most this evening. A stiff glass of bourbon and a relaxing soak to ease his mind was what he'd needed. Instead he found himself caught up with the fiery minx Kagome Higurashi.

That woman was terribly stubborn, Kouga thought as grin eased onto his face. He had to admire her gutsy-ness and determination. She'd challenged him on every front, and not once had she'd shown signs that she would waiver in her efforts to claim the position as his apprentice. And she was rather pretty to boot. She had unbelievably flawless alabaster skin, and large dark brown eyes with incredibly long lash that brushed her cheeks each time she blinked. And her figure wasn't half bad either. She wasn't rail skinny like those starved chicks they showed on television and in magazines. Kagome was a real woman, the kind he liked, ample in all the right places. Kouga grabbed his glass and inhaled a healthy portion of the liquid, held the bitter concoction in his mouth a second, then let it burn its way down his throat slow and easy.

Kagome Higurashi had always wanted to work under him. Be touched by him. Hearing those words come from that sultry pink mouth of hers had sent sparks through his groin. Yeah, he knew what she'd meant, but he also knew what he wouldn't have minded those words to mean. He was probably wrong for noticing her the way he had with her being a kid, but he was a man, and no man old, young, or otherwise would have looked away.

Kagome was a stunning creature. Even as Kouga sat there, staring out into the night, he could envision the smooth skin of creamy thighs peeking from beneath the short black skirt she'd been wearing. At one point he'd even contemplated reaching over and copping a feel, but he knew that would surely have scared her half out her wits. Kagome hadn't known it, but looking at her had made him stiff then and he was stiff now.

Kouga brought his head down against the headrest. Miss Higurashi was definitely easy on the eyes, and had he been looking for someone he could ogle for most the day, she would have been hired on the spot. But the fact was, he was looking for someone with talent. Not to say she didn't possess any, just not the kind of talent he was looking for. And even if she had shown just a bit of promise, Kouga couldn't ignore the fact he wasn't sure that he had what it took to take her to the next level.

Kagome may have thought him to be the person to put her on the right path, but she was wrong. He wasn't the best architect out there, and the fact that she actually believed that he was-was almost laughable. If Kagome knew half the truth, she wouldn't have felt so strongly about making the internship hers. Kouga lifted his hands, watching as the suds, slowly descended from the tips of his fingers, over his forearm, and dripped onto the waters surface. His hands had not crafted a masterpiece in years. Nothing he'd put on paper could compare to his works from the past. The magic his fingers once held were lost the minute she was taken from him. His Ayame. His Ayame who so close, and yet so very, far.

How he missed those nights when he'd come home and find Ayame waiting for him. They would have a candle light dinner amidst soft music. Later they would indulge in themselves in the garden bath he'd designed specifically for her. Ayame had been a lover of Greek myth, and so he had designed a bath fit for a Greek goddess, with marble floors, four white pillars with strategically placed candleholders, and sheer white curtains, a lush greenery indigenous to that part of the world. It had been costly endeavor, but the look on her face when she saw it for the first time more than made up for it.

The nights and hours they would spend submerged in the warm waters making love were countless. But the best part always came later. It always later when they would lie in bed, cuddled together, and talked about their desire for the future. A future that would not come to pass. Tragedy had been lurking in the shadows, waiting to add one more disappointment to a life that had known so little happiness.

Kouga felt a tug at his heart at the thought of his lost love, and quickly gave himself a firm mental shaking. No matter how many times he told himself he wouldn't linger in the past, he somehow always found himself right back where he started, hoping, wishing, longing for her. However, he was a realist. Kouga understood that forgetting about Ayame was something he could never do, but he also understood that he had to let go. Regretting the past would not change matters. It would only deepen the wound that festered in his heart. Besides, there were issues that needed his immediate attention. Like the fact he had some very important clients coming in on Friday to get a look at the drawings he'd promised to have completed, but was no where near having completed.

This was just the thing he needed to re-enforce his growing agitation over his recent lack of creativity. How the hell would it look for him to disappoint people as important as the Itachi Group? Not that he'd done much to get the contract. In fact it was Taichi Manomara the vice chairman of the Itachi Group who'd contacted him about designing their new office building. Seemed, Gai Gakushi, the president had been fairly impressed with a building he'd designed a few years earlier for a friend of Mister Gakushi, and wanted him to design something as impressive.

Of course he'd jumped on board. What designer would pass over such a grand opportunity? After all, a group as large as Itachi could open doors to better, more high power clients, and that was just the opportunity he'd been looking for. But there was also a downside to it all. Working for such a well-known accounting firm could bolster his credentials, but if he fell short of meeting his obligations to Itachi, Akira Designs reputation as a reliable firm could be ruined.

Kouga sunk deeper, leaving only his eyes and nose visible above water. The more he thought about what angering people as important as these guys off would mean, the more depressed he became. He was in a bit of a jam, and with his current level of creativity, it looked that things would only get worse. But there was still one day left, he thought as a last ditch effort to console himself. If he could focus, he was certain that he could come up with something that Mister Gakushi would find interesting. If not, well, he didn't want to think about the consequences of not completing his assignment. Thinking about the outcome of his failure was just a little too much for a guy that had-had one hell of day.

_**Thursday**_

The gauntlet had been thrown down, and the line drawn. Kouga Akira had issued a challenge and she'd taken him up on it. Although an entire day had passed since Kagome's less than favorable encounter with Kouga Akira, his words echoed through her mind as if he only minutes ago spoken them to her. How could he say she didn't put her heart into her work? Her heart was in every piece she created. If she couldn't give a piece her all, then the piece wasn't worth designing.

Kagome moved her pen over the grid paper with fevered motion, sketching out the beginning of what would be a masterpiece unlike any before it. She would make sure of it. Kagome let out a low grunt of irritation. The more she thought about Kouga Akira's review of her work, the more determined she became to prove him wrong. His words had struck their mark, striking her ego, and taken it down a notch. But she wasn't down for the count just yet. She would not become a victim of Mister Akira.

He may have made his previous apprentice cry, have nervous breakdowns, and give up on their dreams all together, but Kagome was not so simple minded as to allow his depressing review undo her. For Kagome it would be the fuel to propel her to success. After tomorrow the job would be hers.

"Kagome?" A voice sounded from behind her and Kagome practically jumped out her skin. Kagome looked over her shoulder to find the figure that had spoken to her standing in her study entrance.

"Mom?" Kagome released the breath she'd been holding, as she stared at the woman that ambled through the open door.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I let myself in." Miss Higurashi smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was so busy concentrating on my new drawing. I guess I must have been pretty out of it." Kagome replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd bring you a little something to eat." Miss Higurashi answered, pointing to three covered bowls she carried.

"You didn't have to do that, mom."

"I don't mind at all. Bringing you this food, gives me and excuse to drop by and see how you're doing."

"Mom you know you don't need an excuse."

Mr. Higurashi walked over to Kagome's worktable. She stared down at Kagome's latest work, then lifted her hand and stroked the paper gently. "I never ceased to be amazed at how you and your father pull such wonderful images from your heads, and place them on paper."

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Kagome welcomed honest feedback where her work was concerned and her mother was just the person to give her that. Although her parent, she'd never held back once. If it sucked it sucked, and if it was good, it was good, but her mother never lied to her.

Kagome watched as her mother angled her head, and pursed her lips. She was examining the piece closely. "You should clean the arches over the fountain a little. They're good, but they're simple. They should stand out a little more. Besides the arches, I think this is one of your better works."

"You think so."

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't believe it."

"I'm so relieved. I was wondering if this would be good enough to convince Mister Akira I'm the one for the internship, but hearing you praise it, I know it's the piece to get the job done." Kagome beamed

"You didn't get the job, Kagome."

"No." Kagome shook her head slowly. "I didn't get the internship."

"But why? You do wonderful work, honey."

"He says I don't put my heart into my work, but that was after he said, he'd seen better work from pre-schoolers."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Higurashi gasped, placing her hands to her mouth. "This Mister Akira doesn't sound like a pleasant man at all."

"No he's not. He's a jerk!" Kagome huffed. "But I still want to work under him. There's no one like him out today. That's why I have to convince him that I'm the person he's been looking for."

"But you said he'd already made his decision."

"Well, he had, until I showed up at his office. By the time he driven me home, I'd persuaded him to give me another chance."

"He didn't know who he was up against, did he?"

"Not at all. I don't care what he says, that job is as good as mine." Kagome smiled, grabbing her crutch and getting to her feet.

"That's my girl. I'm sure you'll get the job, honey."

"Let me take that for you." Kagome said reaching for the bowls.

"Don't be ridiculous, sweetheart. I'm not the one with the injured knee. I can carry these just fine. Now come on to the kitchen so we can get some food into you." Miss Higurashi headed for the door and Kagome reluctantly followed after her. If it was up to her, she would have much rather spent her time fine tuning her design, but she knew improvements to her work would have to come later, much later since her mom would probably hang around for at least two hours.

Kagome rested her head on the table and watched as her mother moved through the small room. Unlike the kitchen at her parents place, there was barely enough space to complete a full turn, but her mother was managing quite well with what she had to work with. Gradually the aroma of beef and fresh steamed carrots and potatoes filtered from the kitchen.

Being gone from home nearly two years, Kagome had almost forgotten how good a home cooked meal simmering on the stovetop could smell. She would have liked more but sadly, she had not acquired any of her mothers cooking talents. Miss Higurashi sauntered from the kitchen; a bowl of steaming noodles in one hand and dinner rolls in the other.

Kagome was practically salivating by the time the entree was settled on the table in front of her. With a quick word of thanks, she dug in, inhaling the tasty morsels.

"Wasn't hungry, huh?" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she watched her daughter wolf down the food.

"I didn't feel hungry, but I guess I must have been."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and took a seat across from her. "Nothings changed with you. Even when you were little you would get so involved with your studies you would forget to eat. "

"I know. It's just I get so focused on completing my projects that eating slips my mind."

"Well at least keep some fruit around here. There's nothing in your refrigerator. I'll pick up some things for you when your father and I go out for groceries tomorrow."

"Speaking of daddy, how is he these days?"

"You'd know if you bothered to stop by on occasion."

Kagome stiffened at her mother's tone. She'd known it was too good to be true that her mother had simply dropped by to bring her a home cooked meal. She's also come to lecture her on how important it was to visit with her family, and her mother was right. But the truth of the matter was, Kagome felt guilty whenever she was around her father. To her father, she was the perfect child. She could do no wrong, and he made sure that he let the world no just how perfect his little angel was. Only she wasn't perfect, and she most certainly wasn't his angel.

What sort of angel has an affair with her father's boss married son, and feels no shame? There were a lot of names for people like her and angel sure as heck wasn't one. If only her father knew how wrong he was about her. He wouldn't hold her in such high esteem or boast to his friends about his little princess.

"He misses you, you know." Mrs. Higurashi began pulling Kagome out of her thoughts.

"I miss him to, mom."

"Then why wont you stop by more often?"

"School." Kagome answered resting her utensils on the table. "I have to study most days."

"You know, your father has begun to think your avoiding us."

"I'm not, I swear." That was a lie. She was avoiding them, but she'd never admit this to her mom or dad.

"Well, if you're not avoiding us, you'll drop by on Sunday for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi announced.

Kagome knew if she declined it would only re-enforce her mother and fathers suspicions about her avoiding them and that would lead to more questioning from her mother about the reason she was avoiding them. All of which she didn't want. There was no way out of it. She would have to have dinner with her folks Sunday if she hoped to get the parental units off her back.

"Okay, I'll come over for dinner Sunday."

Mrs. Higurashi beamed hearing her answer. "Your father will be so happy to know you're stopping by."

"I won't be able to stay long. I have some exams I have to study for."

"That's perfectly okay, honey." Mrs. Higurashi replied climbing to her feet. "We'll take what we can. Seeing you is all that matters."

Kagome felt guilty hearing her mother say this. Take what they can. God had she really made them feel this way. Maybe it was a good idea she stopped by more often.

"I'd better get going. Your father will be home from work soon, and I want to make sure dinners ready for him."

Kagome got to her feet and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Thanks again for the food, mom."

"Your welcome, dear." Mrs. Higurashi replied giving Kagome a peck on the cheek, and the headed for the door. "Make sure you lock up, honey."

"I will."

"And Kagome, we'll really be looking forward to seeing you come Sunday." Mrs. Higurashi finished then disappeared out the door.

Kagome returned to her seat. Her food was still steaming, but suddenly she didn't feel quite as hungry due to the knot that had formed in her gut. Dinner on Sunday, huh? The prospect of looking at her father and pretending to be something she was not didn't sit well with Kagome. Daniel Higurashi was a proud man of honor, and he held an impeccable character.

Daniel expected no less of his children, and had made it his business to instill these values in his children. They were to be kind, and honest, and no matter what, they were never to abandon their pride. Kagome had abandoned all of this and more in pursuit of a happiness that was not hers to have. She was the opposite of everything her father had taught her to be, but she had chosen her path. Kagome got to her feet, and collected the dishes from the table.

It would have been better had things turned out differently. If Inuyasha hadn't had to marry another, things would be different. But she couldn't blame the situation with Inuyasha for her behavior. It was by her own volition that she chose to behave so selfishly. And although she wished she could simply walk away from this relationship, her love for InuYasha would not allow her to do so. And so, she had become this person of little honor, and pride. But her father didn't need to witness such and ugly side of her. Although she hated deceiving her father with false pretenses, she would for his sake, and her continue the façade. She would be her father's angel.

**_Friday_**

Friday had finally arrived. And in less than an hour Kouga would be meeting with the heads of the Itachi group to discuss the finalities of the impending project. There was just one problem. He had nothing to present. Well, not exactly nothing, although from his perspective, what he had come up with may as well have been nothing. Kouga dropped down on his chair, and looked at the piece he'd completed only a short time earlier. He lifted the sketchpad, and turned to face the plant that sat in the corner of his office.

"So what do you think, Yoko? You think the Itachi group will like this one?" As if to express its opinion on the drawing, the plant drooped a little. "Great! Thanks for the vote of confidence. See if you get any water later," Kouga snorted, giving the plant his back and returning the pad to rest on the desk.

It wasn't all that bad. With a little tweaking here and there, he was positive he could transform, the hideous McDonald Styled arches into…something…else. Maybe. Who was he kidding? Those McDonald arches were the best he could come up with. He could tweak all he wanted; the truth of the matter was the only thing his drawing was missing was Ronald and the Hamburlger.

"Damn it!" Kouga grounded, leaping to his feet. This was not the time for this to be happening. He had a group of very important men coming in-twenty minutes and he had nothing. Nothing at all. Turning the project over to one of his architects had crossed his mind, but he'd thought the project would be just what he needed to ignite the fire of creativity in him. Unfortunately he'd thought wrong, and now he was about to go into a very important meeting unprepared. This was not good for Akira Designs. Kouga sighed and settled onto his seat once more. If she'd been there she would know what to do. She would show him the answer.

"But you're not here," He whispered as he caressed the photo of Ayame.

"Kouga?" A voice suddenly blared over the speakerphone.

Kouga stared at the phone a second. He knew well why Hakkaku was calling him. The Itachi representatives had arrived for the meeting. He'd hoped they would have arrived a little later, but they were punctual as ever. "Escort the gentlemen to the board room, and let them know that I will join them shortly, Hakkaku." Kouga finally answered getting to his feet, and grabbing his blazer. He wasn't prepared. Little could be done at this juncture to correct this fact, but there was still hope.

Ayame had gone through great lengths to help him recognize his dreams. Although she had not seen the wonderful things that Akira Designs would bring to pass in the following years after they'd started the company, he'd promised himself that even though Ayame was no longer by his side, he would make sure that Akira thrived. He would make sure of this because it had been his dream that he'd shared with her.

Kouga slipped into his blazer and headed for his office door. He'd fell short of meeting his obligation, and as result; a blemish could be put on the Akira name. Kouga took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and left from his office. He could go into the boardroom and offer an array of excuses as to why he had not met the agreed deadline, but that was unacceptable, and it was not something Ayame would tell him to do. Ayame would tell him to be a man and take responsibility. Come clean and receive whatever, consequence would come of it. And that just what he intended to do.

Kagome grabbed her portfolio and headed from her apartment to the cab that waited outside. Two days had gone by quickly leading her to this moment. In an hour she would meet with Kouga Akira yet again to present him with her work. Kagome gripped the portfolio tightly as she descended the stairs. She'd been up since the previous night, working to re-design the arches over the fountain as her mother had instructed her to do. Her mother didn't have the training that she and her father possessed, but she did have an exceptional intuition when it came to these sorts of things. And Kagome was thankful that her mother did, because simple alterations to the piece had made all the difference. Now there was only one thing left to do. Kagome opened the rear door to the cab and climbed in.

"Where to?" The cabby asked peering at her through his rearview mirror.

"233rd Obit Ave, please." Kagome answered.

"Yes, ma'am."

The cab coasted into open traffic, and Kagome could sense the burgeoning of butterflies deep in her gut. This was her last chance to get it right. Mister Akira had given her a second chance to prove to him that she was more that qualified to work with him. The look in those blue eyes of his told her that the likelihood of her receiving another opportunity to convince him of her promise were nil. Mister Akira was a serious man that held a great appreciation for his craft, and it was evident that he didn't believe that she was just as serious. But she would prove him wrong. And after today, she would be Akira Designs newest intern.

20


	5. Chapter 5

Collide

By animechick262003

Chapter Five

The Bumbling Apprentice / Part II

Her crutch was secured beneath her arm and music that sounded as if it had been lifted from a cheap porn movie filtered from the overhead speakers of the elevator as the elevator ascended to the 22and floor. Kagome sighed and rested her back against the wall behind her for more support. Leaning against her crutch gave her some support, but the downside was the supposedly cushioned armrest was far from comfortable, and left her underarm bruised and sore. But she was only into the second day of having to rely on the crutch for aid in moving around. According to the doctor, she would have to make use of the crutch for at least two weeks to her disappointment.

Kagome glanced down at her knee, which was covered in heavy white gauze. Her injury was feeling better than it had two days earlier, and the swelling had gone down substantially. Still, putting pressure on her knee was nearly impossible. If not for Mister Akira, she would have found herself in a bit of a predicament. As much as she hated to admit it, it seemed she owed Mister Akira a debt of gratitude. Maybe she'd treat her new boss to lunch to show her appreciation once the details were squared away as to just what she would be doing as his new intern. Kagome smiled and squeezed the strap of her portfolio. The design contained inside was sure to knock the socks off of Mister Akira, and make him recant every less than flattering remark he'd made about her work.

The elevator bell chimed as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to the office suite. Kagome took a quick breath and then stepped out into the lavished atmosphere. The place looked substantially different from the first time she'd visited. The environment had been a pretty quiet, and laid-back, but not today. Today the workers hustled about the office as if their lives depended on it. Not a single soul looked at ease. And spotting a familiar face just as he surfaced from his office gave her a pretty good idea why.

He hadn't noticed her. Good. The fact he wasn't aware of her standing there would give her a moment to well, collect her thoughts, and steal a quick glance of the handsome Kouga Akira as he paused at the cubicle where his male assistant sat typing away. Kagome again found herself completely taken with how handsome he was. Even with his face all scrunched up as he barked orders at the other man he was something impressive to look at. He was definitely lethal on the eyes, as well as other parts of her anatomy. But she hadn't come to ogle her new boss. The sooner they met, and he hired her, the sooner she could get back home, and off her knee.

Kagome started towards Kouga. It was as if someone had whispered something into his ears; because no sooner then she had ambled his way did those mesmerizing pale blue eyes of his settle on her. Kagome couldn't understand why, but this simple act made her heart race. Those eyes, that face, and that mouth, to heavens he was molten lava on a hot summers day, and her skin was feeling the heat.

"Miss Higurashi?" Kouga called out of her dragging her back to her senses. Thank goodness. Looking at him, Kagome instantly noticed how startled he looked to be seeing her, which told Kagome he'd completely forgotten about their appointment.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our meeting, Mister Akira," Kagome said, propping up against the cubicle wall. "Kagome silently thanked the heaven for the post she leaned up against. Who would have thought traveling that short distance would have left her so winded, or caused her knee to throb so badly. Kagome frowned, reached down and massaged the area just above the bandage.

""What were the doctors orders, woman?" Kouga barked as he walked around the cubicle and lowered in front of her taking a look at her bandaged leg. "Stupid, woman. Do you realize how much damage you could be causing by placing weight on your injured knee?"

"I had no choice. I have a meeting with you today, remember?"

"You could have called and I would have come to you." Kouga announced to her surprise. He would have come to her? That was a first, and definitely not something she would have ever imagined hearing from someone with a tongue as sharp as Kouga's. Was it possible he actually had a heart underneath that steal exterior.

"Well, I'm here now, so we can get started whenever you like."

Kouga didn't answer instead he seemed completely engrossed in examining her wound from the previous day. He grabbed her leg gently, and his fingers brushed the exposed skin of her inner thigh, causing Kagome to suck in her breath and hold it. Carefully he prodded the aea just above the bandage. His hands were nothing like what she'd expected for a man of means. Kagome had suspected they would be soft, much like InuYasha's, and most gentlemen of wealth and prestige. It wasn't unheard of since they were not known to manual labors, and were usually waited upon hand and foot by hired help. But Kouga's hands were nothing like that. They were not soft or foreign to use beyond signing a document here and there. Kouga's hands were rough against her skin like those of a man that had known hard labor, yet they were so gentle as he used them to examine her. Kouga's hands were heavenly. Kagome found herself wondering how those very hands would feel caressing other parts of her body? Would the sensation be as good?

"You don't look as if you've done any damage, but you really should have a seat." Kouga pulled his hands away from her leg, and Kagome released a soft whimper that only she and it seemed he could hear. Kouga eye locked with hers, and immediately all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks making them as bright and as red as a Christmas ornament against his gaze. Kouga's lips curved into a wry smile and she knew he was on to her. Kagome quickly diverted her gaze to floor feeling the sting of embarrassment momentary lapse had brought on.

Kagome couldn't believe she'd actually been caught having improper thoughts about the man that she hope to someday call her boss. How humiliating and even worse he knew. He knew. It was obvious in his glare, and the smile that mounted onto that perfectly sinful mouth of his that he'd read her thoughts. How could she look at him now? How would she make it through the interview now? She had to get it together, to calm down, and regroup, and the only way to do this was to meet her little dilemma head on.

"I'm assuming your ready to meet with me, Mister Akira." Kagome abruptly announced struggling to recollect her sense and calm her body down.

Kouga passed his hands over the strands of his chestnut locks quickly and let out a goaded breathe. "I know what I said, but this is not a good time. You'll have to reschedule for another day. Sometime later in the week…maybe. I have a meeting with some very important people today. Let Hakkaku know what day is a good day for you to drop by and I'll take a look at what you've come up with then." Kouga finished and started to walk away.

"You've got to be kidding me. You said two days, Mister Akira. Today is the second day. I will not be put on hold." Kagome yelled after him, stopping him in his tracks. Kouga spun around sharply. His eyes were wide and he looked more irritated now than he had when she'd first arrived. He was annoyed, but she wouldn't back down. Not after having traveled all this way to prove him wrong.

"Reschedule," He demanded walking towards her.

"No."

"If you want to be seen by me, Miss Higurashi, I suggest you follow my orders."

"I will not reschedule. You promised me a fair review of my work today, not tomorrow or next week."

"I have urgent business that needs to be attended to. I don't have the spare time needed for critiquing your work properly. Now, reschedule."

"I won't."

Why in the hell was she pressing this? She could easily re-schedule for a better meeting date. Could it be the fact that she actually got a thrill out of watching him stand there completely annoyed by her stubborn display? Maybe. Or maybe she simply liked looking at him.

"This is ridiculous." He snarled cutting in on her thoughts. "I will be in this meeting for hours."

"And I will wait hours if necessary, but you will meet with me today."

"Go home!"

"No! I won't." With less than lithe movement Kagome leaned into her crutch and made her way over to the near by couch and took a seat. She rested her crutch against the wall and then turned to face Kouga who hadn't looked away from her once. He was just barely maintaining his cool, but he wouldn't press the issue further. She'd won the first round; Kagome cheerfully realized as he spun on his heals and walked away.

"You're in for a long wait, Miss Higurashi."

"I'm up for it." Kagome answered back as she watched after him. Kouga disappeared down the hall, and Kagome settled into the stiff cushions of the sofa. The mood had been intense. Mister Akira was definitely frustrated, but something in his eyes told her she was not the reason for his agitation, merely an additional obstacle to whatever was bothering him. Whatever the case, she had come for a final answer as to whether he would accept her as his assistant, and before the day was out, one way or another she would have her answer. She'd simply settle in for the wait.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Damn that woman! Kouga silently growled as he strolled towards the meeting room. Why the hell was she being so stubborn about this? His request had been simple, re-schedule, but even on something as trivial as this she would give him no less than a fiery display of stubbornness. Despite his best effort, he couldn't help himself, and before he knew it he was smiling as he thought back to the hellion in his lobby. Chin tossed to the heavens, dark eyes narrowed, as she embarked on her one-woman rebellion. It was definitely amusing.

Kagome Higurashi huh? The name wasn't much, but the woman who possessed it had turned out to be something else altogether. She was smart, and pretty, and seemed to get one hell of a kick out of giving him a hard time. Just maybe Ginta was right. Maybe Kagome did possess a certain something he hadn't seen in a while. After all, he couldn't completely ignore the way he got all riled when she showed up. Not an angry riled either, just excited. His heart pumped like crazy in his chest and his blood ran hot, but it was welcomed in a way. Their confrontations were the few times he actually felt alive.

Kouga reached the boardroom and his blood ran cold. He could hear the muffled voices of the men who were just on the other side of the door. The loud playful banter that emanated told Kouga of the men's excitement. They were eager to see what he'd created. Imagine their surprise when he walked in and informed them that he had nothing to offer. That he'd fallen short of meeting his obligation. That Akira Designs was not a company that could be trusted to handle such important projects.

Kouga sighed and rested his forehead against the door. There had to be a way around this. Walking in to the boardroom with nothing to present was admitting defeat, and this knowledge just didn't sit well with him at all. Hell, he was no quitter. He'd climbed over far too many mountains to let an incomplete project undo him. This was one hell of a dilemma, but there had to be a way out of it. A way to save face, and make good on his promise to Mister Gakushi. There just had to be.

Kouga lifted his head off the door and straitened his shoulders. As it stood, Kouga hadn't a clue as to what he would or could do to avoid the disaster that awaited him once he ventured through the boardroom doors, but he'd left his clients waiting long enough. The show had to go on, even if its star wasn't prepared. His only option at this point was to wing his way through it all until he could find the opening he needed.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

It had only been twenty minutes since Kouga had disappeared down the hallway, but already Kagome was feeling the weights of anticipation bearing down on her. Her wait would be long, she knew that much because Kouga had said so. Whether he would purposely make her sit in the lobby for extended amounts of time to punish her for her insolence was another matter all together. It could be hours before he showed his face again, but she'd said she'd stick around, and by god she would.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to get an idea of just how long of a delay she was in for. Kagome glanced over to the spiky haired kid that sat behind the desk, and he quickly averted his gaze, pretending to be reading a magazine he had in his hands. But Kagome knew better. He'd been admiring her from behind his workstation the entire time. He wasn't at all bad looking. He actually had this punk rocker thing going for himself, with the Mohawk styled cut he sported. But he wasn't her kind off guy. Truthfully, no guy was her kind of guy. There was only one for her, and there would never be another. Ever. Still the fact the guy thought she was cute couldn't be ignored, and well it could be used to her advantage since she needed to get some info from him. All she'd need to do was flirt with the kid a little. She'd have him telling her his life story by the time she was done.

Kagome prepared to get to her feet, but quickly realized her knee hadn't been throbbing like crazy for nothing as she lost her balance and slammed rear-end first back down onto the couch.

"Are you okay, Miss Higurashi?" A panicked voice asked

Kagome looked up to see the kid had come from behind his workstation and was headed strait for her. It looked as if things were going to be a lot easier than she'd first imagined them being. Kagome promptly smiled as Hakkaku kneeled in front of her.

"Di..di..did you hurt yourself?" He stammered with the cutest coy expression. Working him over for information would be a peace of cake.

"No, I didn't I'm just a bit of a klutz." Kagome replied hoisting the navy blue skirt she wore up a little. Just as she expected it would, his face turned the color of bright red beets. "It doesn't look any worse than it had before, at least I don't think so. What do you think… what is your name again?"

"Hakkaku," He replied nervously rubbing his hand over his knee as he stared at her exposed thigh.

"Well, Hakkaku, do you think I did any damage?"

'I…it looks to be okay." he replied his blush deepening.

"That's good to hear. I'd hate to think I'm making things worse." Kagome said trailing her finger over her exposed skin just above the bandage. Hakkaku was definitely titillated by her little act from the way he watched her finger motion. Watching Sango little performances when they were out for nights on the town was actually paying off. "So, Hakkaku, do you think I can get something to drink? I'm rather thirsty, and my knee doesn't seem as if it's going to let me move from this spot anytime soon."

'Sure. What would you like? We have soda, and juice, some bottled water-"

"I'd like bottled water, please."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Hakkaku hurried from the lobby and returned a short time later with her selection. "Do you need anything else?"

"Company." Kagome smiled, showing a full spread of white teeth.

"Company?" he parroted. "Oh, I don't know Miss. Higurashi. Kouga will be pretty mad if he catches me goofing off when I'm supposed to be working."

"Don't tell me Mister Akira is a slave driver."

"No, that's not what I meant. Kouga's a really nice guy." Hakkaku defended.

"Nice?" Kagome chuckled "Nice is the last thing I'd associate with that jack ass."

'Don't say things like that about him. You don't know him!" Hakkaku snapped, quieting her. Kagome lifted her dark eyes, and stared at Hakkaku. He looked nothing like the innocent kid from earlier; in fact, he looked pretty peeved at her in that instance.

"Look, I-I'm sorry."

"You should be. You don't know Kouga at all. He's a decent guy. He's helped so many of us, I just wish-"

"You just wish?" Kagome prodded trying to get Hakkaku to finish what he was in the process of saying when he suddenly stopped.

"I should get back to work. If you need anything, just ask." Hakkaku turned and started for his desk.

Kagome grabbed her crutch and as fast as her bad knee would allow her, got to her feet. "Mister Akira was looking pretty upset earlier, Hakkaku." Kagome started towards Hakkaku.

"You shouldn't be moving around, Miss Higurashi."

"I'm fine, but I' don't think Mister Akira is, is he? Whom is he meeting with right now?"

"Gai Gakushi." Hakkaku gave a low reply as he rounded his desk, and sat down.

"Gai Gakushi of the Itachi Group? One of the largest accounting firms in all of Tokyo?"

"One and the same." Hakkaku answered with a sigh.

"Well, you don't sound very excited about it. It's a great opportunity for Mister Akira. If he does a good job, not even the sky will be the limit."

"And if he doesn't do a good job, Akira Designs reputation could be irreversibly tarnished."

"Why wouldn't he do a good job? Kouga Akira is one of the best engineers out today. There's no way he can fail."

"Can't he?"

"The only way he could fail is if he doesn't have the design ready-"Kagome's voice trailed off as she stared at Hakkaku. He was completely ashen, which told Kagome some of her statement held truth. "He doesn't have the design prepared for review?"

'Kou…Kouga will deal with it he's a capable guy. He'll find a way to work things out without incident. Look, Miss Higurashi, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get back to work."

Kagome watched as Hakkaku spun away from her and started to peck away at his keyboard. Everyone in the office had looked pretty agitated, especially Kouga, and now she understood why. True Akira Designs was definitely on the rise in architectural world as a firm to be recognized, but walking into a meeting with a man as renowned as Gai Gakushi un-prepared would definitely leave a stain on Akira Designs resume. A stain that could ruin their future prospects. Kagome couldn't imagine how Kouga was holding up at this point. Not that he was an incapable man. By no means did she think that he couldn't handle the situation, but he didn't come across as the sort of guy that took failure lightly.

If only there was something she could do to help him. No sooner did the thought cross her mind did her eyes land on her portfolio, which lay on the sofa where she'd rested it earlier. It was a long shot, but just maybe she could help. Sure she was nowhere near the genius of Kouga Akira, but she wasn't all that bad either. And besides, he really didn't have many options open to him. He was in a meeting with one of the most influential men in all of Tokyo un-prepared. Something was better than nothing at all. But how would she get inside the meeting? She could go and knock on the door, but realistically, he'd never allow her in, but if she could get him out-

"Hakkaku?"

Hakkaku looked up from his computer. "What is it, Miss Higurashi?"

"Is there a phone in the boardroom where Mister Akira is meeting with the Itachi reps?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you call him on the boardroom phone, and tell him to come out here?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to help him, and I have an idea how to do just that." Kagome replied

Hakkaku shook his head from side to side. "There's no way he would come out of that boardroom now…not until he's finished the meeting. Besides, it's always been the rule that we're not to call him when he's with clients under any circumstance, unless the buildings on fire or-"

"Or?"

"Or his kid sister Rin calls. She's always in trouble- Oh man; I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay." Kagome assured him. "Besides you just gave me a plan."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kagome took a deep breath and leaned against the wall just outside the boardroom. It had taken her a minute but she'd some how convinced Hakkaku that what they were about to do was in the best interest of Kouga and the company. Kagome just hoped she'd made it in time to prevent Kouga from telling Gai Gakushi the truth about the design. Kagome listened a moment. She could hardly hear a thing with door being closed, but she could decipher their tones, which were relatively calm.

Kouga hadn't told them yet; Kagome could only hope that Hakkaku would call before he did. Kagome leaned forward, and peered through the window. All the sneaking and hading was starting to make her feel as though she'd somehow wound up in a bad version of a spy novel. Why the hell was she going through so much trouble for this guy? He'd insulted her work, and refused to take her on as his assistant. It would have been easier to sit back and watch him fail. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it for being the total jerk that he was for underestimating her and her ability as an artist.

But then again, he was her favorite designer, and it would be such a shame to see him not succeed, even if he was a complete jerk. And of course there was that little matter of the debt she owed him. She would just pay him back for helping her when he hurt her knee. Kagome scanned the room and quickly located Kouga. He paced back and forth slowly at the head of the room as spoke to the four men that sat gathered around the long oak table watching him attentively.

Kouga didn't look half as shaken as she would have imagined him being. Kagome could only wonder how he managed to look so calm when he was in such a tight spot. The phone in the boardroom rang suddenly. Kouga politely nodded to the group of men then ambled over to the phone answering it. After a few minutes he disconnected the call and started for the boardroom door. Kagome darted down the side hall way just as he emerged from the room and strolled down the corridor headed for the lobby.

God she couldn't believe she was actually going through with this, but she'd not only put herself out, she'd put poor Hakkaku out as well, and if for no other reason she would have to go into that board room and give it her best for Hakkaku's sake. Kagome took a deep breath, exhaled and hurried as fast as she could through the open door. She stopped inside the entrance long enough to close the boardroom door and locked it behind her. The chatter from the men in the room stopped the moment she locked the door. She was almost afraid to turn around because she knew their eyes were glued to her, but she somehow found the courage to face them.

"Be cool…be cool." She muttered the chant as she closed the blinds to the boardroom, then proceeded to the front of the room.

"Where is Mister Akira?" A tall regal male with silver streaked hair, and go-t asked as she placed her portfolio on the table.

Kagome expelled the breath she'd been holding and then replied. "Mister Gakushi, I am assuming?"

"Yes, and just who are you, young lady?" The man made his own inquiry watching her curiously.

"I am Mister Akira's new assistant Kagome Higurashi. Mister Akira has had some urgent matter come up and he has asked me to take care of you gentlemen in his absence."

"Mister Akira's assistant? He has never mentioned any assistant."

"It is only my first day on the job-"

"He would send a girl who has only worked a day in to speak with us? Outrageous. Get Mister Akira in here now. I will not talk to someone with not even a days worth of experience." The man snarled, and Kagome felt her breath hitch in her chest. This was not how she'd seen things play out in her head. No, in her head she walked in the boardroom, and wooed the men with her charm. They were so smitten with her that they fell in line and she made the sell. But no, she had to get stuck in the room with Oscar the grouch. Did someone in heaven have it out for her? She tries to be the good little helper and this happens. Why in the hell did the old guy have to get all-angry all of a sudden? Sure she was an assistant, well not really, but he didn't know that. She had to calm him down. By now Kouga was finding out he'd been had and well he wouldn't be too happy about at this instant. She'd take her chance with old angry guy.

Kagome calmed her nerves and cleared her throat as she settled into the chair at the head of the table. Men were simple enough. She just had to be persuasive.

"Why are you sitting down, miss? Did you hear one word I said?"

"I did Mister Gakushi, and I can honestly understand why my being in here would upset you, but I can assure you, I am a very capable person. Allow me to show you what Mister Akira has come up with, and if you find that what we have for you is to your liking or not to your liking, we will summon Mister Akira into the board room immediately for final decision or any revision you may want to make to the piece. What do you say?" Kagome crossed her legs, and her dress inched up her leg a little, and not unnoticed by the older man.

'I think that's fairly reasonable." The man replied his eyes lingering on her exposed hip.

"Good." Kagome smiled. "Shall we get started gentlemen?"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Where is she?" Kouga asked as he stopped in front of the cubicle where Hakkaku sat typing.

"Where is who, Kouga?"

Kouga frowned and let out a snort. "Rin! What do you mean, who? You said she was in the lobby, and needed to see me."

"I…I did"

"Yeah you did."

"I guess I was mistaken." Hakkaku timidly replied.

Kouga brow crinkled as he stared at Hakkaku. The kid looked nervous, very nervous. As if something was going on that he needed to know about. " Oi, what in the hells going on, Hakkaku?" Kouga barked his voice rose, and Hakkaku practically leapt from his seat.

"I didn't want to but she said that if I got you out here she would help you. You never leave meeting unless it's Rin. So I lied. I only wanted to help you. Miss Higurashi said she would help."

"Help me?"

Kouga stared blankly at Hakkaku as he soaked in the information. Miss Higurashi had Hakkaku lie so that she could help him? Help him how? Kouga's jaw lowered as the information Hakkaku gave him started to come together. That woman! Had she?

"Where is Miss Higurashi, Hakkaku?" Kouga spun around looking for signs of Kagome, and found she was no where in sight. "Where did she go?"

"The board room," Hakkaku whimpered like a small child as Kouga bounded from behind the desk.

"What do you mean the boardroom? What in the hell is that woman planning?"

"She said she was going to take the design for the new office building to Mister Gakushi."

"Take the design to Mister Gakushi? What design?"

"The one you had her do for re-submission."

"What? You've got to be kidding me. Is that woman insane?" Kouga growled, spinning on his heals and starting for the boardroom. What was she thinking? Did she think this was some sort of game? That a third year architectural engineer could actually come up with something that a man like Gai Gakushi would actually want? Kouga paused outside of the boardroom. The blinds were closed, preventing him from viewing into the boardroom and the door was locked he quickly learned as he attempted to turn the knob and gain entry.

"That little-"He muttered as he retraced his steps back to the lobby. "Get her on the phone now!" He barked taking up behind Hakkaku.

Hakkaku grabbed the phone from the receiver and hurriedly dialed the number to the boardroom. Kouga listened in on the speakerphone as the phone began to ring. It was taking everything in him not to lose it. Kouga was aware of the fact Kagome got a thrill out of pushing his buttons but she'd gone too far. Gai Gakushi was a very important man, and this was a serious matter. If she did anything with her childish antics to damage the reputation of Akira designs, he would maker her pay.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Nearly fifteen minutes in, and already she had the four men eating out of her hand. They were like four kids in a candy store the way they excitedly analyzed the drawing she'd presented. Kagome couldn't help but gush inside. She couldn't believe she was actually in the presence of such a powerful man like Mister Gakushi, or that he was actually considering her design for his new office building. Of course, he had no idea it was hers since she'd given Kouga full credit, but her excitement was no less.

The phone suddenly rung, pulling Kagome from her bliss. She looked to the phone that sat in the center of the table. It didn't take any guessing for her to know who was on the other line. It was Kouga calling. He was probably furious with her by now, but it couldn't be helped. What she'd done was for Kouga as well as Akira Design's best interest.

"Are you going to answer that? It may be important." Mister Gakushi announced as the phone rang a third time.

"Yes, you're right. I should answer it." Kagome smiled, and got to her feet. "If you gentlemen will excuse me for a moment, I'll be back shortly."

Kagome gave a polite nod to the four men that watched her and then walked to the opposite end of the table. The phone was already on the fifth ring when she finally picked it up. "Boardroom."

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, woman? Come out of there now." Kouga blared with such intensity Kagome found herself snatching the receiver away from her ear. There was no need in wondering if he was angry with her anymore, she sighed returning the receiver to her ear.

"You know you could try to be a bit more gracious considering all the trouble I'm going through for you." Kagome whispered into the phone.

"Who asked you to?"

"No one asked me too."

"Precisely. Now come out of there before I come in there and get you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, princess, you have no idea what I would do. You have five minutes, Kagome to come out of that room."

The temptation to prod him on was great. To see just how far he would go, but it wasn't about her. It was about a man, although a complete prick, was an amazing designer whom she admired very much, and didn't want to see fail under any circumstance. Kagome took a deep breath counted to ten, and then said.

"If you come into this room, you will ruin everything."

"If you don't come out you'll ruin everything. My company's reputation is riding on this deal, and I will not sit back and allow you to make a mockery of everything I busted my ass for, little girl." Kouga returned.

"I am not making a mockery of you or Akira Designs. Why would I want to come and work for a company that I hold little regard for? That makes no sense. I'm only trying to help you, Mister Akira."

"I don't want your god damned help! What I want is for you to come out of that boardroom, and I want you to come out now, Kagome."

Kagome flinched in response to his course tone. He was beyond the point of angry. The way he yelled into the phone, Kagome was certain Kouga was seconds away from exploding, but there could be no turning back. She'd come this far and she would see this through.

"I really do admire your work, Mister Akira. And I understand how you're feeling at this moment, but I can't come out of this boardroom. I have to do this. I just hope that whatever happens, you can forgive me. Good bye."

To be continued...

I would like to thank those who have been kind enough in supporting this fiction. Kouga is not the most popular Bishie out for the InuYasha series, but he is a Bishie non-the-less and no less deserving of a staring roll. I promise that this story will pick up juts bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Collide

By animechick262003

Chapter Six

"Miss Higurashi! Miss Higurashi! Don't you dare hang up this phone, Kagome!"

Kouga stared at the receiver he held in his hand as the busy signal fell through the line. She'd actually done it. She'd hung up on him. What in the hell had he done to her to make her act this way? Was she out to ruin his life, because if she stayed in that boardroom, that's exactly what she would be doing. He had to get Kagome out of there before it was too late. Kouga slammed the receiver down and turned to leave from the cubicle. He stopped sharp, completely caught off guard by the scene that met him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Hakkaku?" Kouga barked to the man that blocked his path.

"You…you should let Miss Higurashi handle this, Kouga."

"What in the hell are you saying? Get out of my way." Kouga growled. He went to move past Hakkaku but he wasn't going to simply step aside Kouga realized as the Hakkaku tossed an arms over each of to the works stations two entry walls.

Kouga cocked his head to the side and smirked. "She has a nice rack and all, but don't you think you're going a little too far with this?"

"It's not like that." Hakkaku defended

"Oh yeah? Then why in the hell are you betraying me for this broad? Just what in the hell did she do to you while I was in that meeting?"

"No…nothing! I'd never do that. I wouldn't do that Kouga. You know that I wouldn't betray you."

"Then get the hell out of my way." Kouga hissed.

"I can't do that either. If you go in there now you would be making a big mistake."

Hakkaku words struck like a sledgehammer, sending Kouga back. If he went into the boardroom he would be making a big mistake? Is this how Hakkaku truly felt? That he couldn't handle the situation with the Itachi group. Was this how they all felt, Kouga silently questioned looking around the room to the office workers that had come out from behind their cubicles, and out of their offices to see what was going on. Kouga looked back at Hakkaku who yet to step aside.

"You have more confidence in that little girl than you do me, Hakkaku?" Hakkaku looked to the floor too ashamed to look Kouga in the eyes. "I see," Kouga snorted. "What about the rest of you? Do you think that little girl can do a better job than me? Huh? That her work is better than mine?"

"That's not it at all."

"Well, if that's not the problem, what is?"

"For starters, you've not been yourself lately." Hakkaku announced with a brazenness that startled Kouga. Whatever Kagome had done to his usually timid friend had actually amounted to what appeared to be a backbone. Impressive, but he was fighting the wrong battle with his new found courage.

"Is that it? I've not been myself?" Kouga slipped his hands into his pants pocket and gave a crooked smile, trying to alleviate the dark cloud of tension that hung over them. "I know how things must appear, but I've just been tired, and-"

"It's more than just being tired, Kouga. You know it, and so do I." Hakkaku cut him off.

Kouga ground his top teeth into his lower ones, and narrowed his eyes. As much as he wanted to, it didn't look as if he would be able to avoid this little confrontation. "If you have something to say to me Hakkaku, say it, and then get the hell out of my way."

"All right, I'll say it. " Hakkaku replied. "We all miss her, but the fact is, she's not here anymore. It's time you accepted this, and start putting Akira Designs best interest first. Just as she would have wanted you to."

Kouga pushed to his feet and closed the gap between him and Hakkaku. "You may be one of my best friends, but don't you ever talk to me about what Ayame wanted as if you have a right."

"She was my friend."

"She was my wife!" Kouga hissed. "No one knows better than me what she wanted. And I will make damn sure that her wishes come to pass. Not you and not some little girl. Now, I suggest you remember whom it is your working for, and get on that phone, and call security. Or, Miss Higurashi won't be the only one being escorted out by security today." Kouga pushed his way pass Hakkaku and bounded towards the corridor. "I'll be outside the meeting room. You have five minutes to get security to meet me there."

Kouga took a few quick breath held them and counted to ten. For Kagome's sake he needed to cool his temper before he actually laid eyes on her. The heavens only knew what he would do once he saw the pretty little face of that trouble-making girl. And she was definitely trouble with a capitol T. No thanks to her, his meeting with the Itachi Representatives had turned into a disaster. A disaster that had him arguing with his best friend over the welfare of his company and the wishes of his wife. All of which wouldn't be happening if not for the firebrand that even at that moment was in the boardroom where he needed to be. Kagome antics in the beginning had been cute, even a bit refreshing. But he'd have to draw the line somewhere, and he'd have to start now. Kagome had gone too far. And before the day was over, Kouga would make her regret ever having tested his patience.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This is most certainly an astonishing piece of work." Mister Gakushi prattled.

"Does, this mean that you're satisfied with what we have presented today, Mister Gakushi?" Kagome probed.

The older man smiled. "Satisfied? I have known for sometime how talented Mister Akira is, but this is beyond what even I expected. It's…it's wonderful."

Kagome beamed hearing his admiration of her work. And Kouga said she didn't put her heart in her work. Ha, boy was he wrong, and today was the proof she needed. "So, can I let my boss know it's a go on the project?" Kagome pressed, trying to close the deal.

"Absolutely. As a matter of fact, why don't you call him in here? I'd like to tell him face to face, just how pleased I am with this design."

Kagome's heart leapt into the pool of her stomach and was devoured by acids in that instance. Goose bumps rose on her arms, and the hair stood on the back of her neck. She knew that this would eventually happen. How could she not suspect that Mister Gakushi would want to meet with Kouga to cover the final details? But she was hoping it wouldn't be today since she was positive Kouga was waiting just on the other side of the door to wring her neck.

'Well, will you get him in here, young lady. We would like to commend him on such a wonderful piece of work."

"Of course," Kagome smiled getting out of her chair. With hesitant steps she approached the door to the boardroom. She could just see Kouga on the other side, hidden amidst the shadows like a hunter waiting to pounce on her. Not that she didn't deserve whatever she got from him, because she certainly had gone beyond simply pressing a few button. Kagome was positive she'd broken them. But there was a bright side to it all. She'd saved him from making a huge blunder. In all actuality, he owed her his life the way she saw it.

Kagome walked out of the boardroom, freezing outside the door, expecting that any moment Kouga would rise up like some creature from a horror movie and take hold of her, but to her surprise, the loud mouthed; sharp tongued male was no where in sight.

"Odd," Kagome muttered, but no sooner had she entered onto the corridor, did she spot Kouga headed strait for her.

"You!" Kouga's deep voice was like thunder as it echoed through the hall. Kouga increased his pace, his long legs covering the distance quickly, bringing him closer and closer. Fear struck Kagome, and sent her back peddling through the open door until she felt the cool wood of the boardroom table pressing into the backs of her thighs. Kouga appeared in the door, and her heart leapt into her throat. Those hypnotic baby blues of his sent shivers down her spine as he set his gaze on her. Kouga was tinkering near the braking point. She had to explain herself… her reason for doing what she had.

"I-"

"Save it! I'm not interested in your excuses," Kouga snapped

"Just what in the world is going on?" Mister Gakushi asked, climbing to his feet.

"That's what I'd like to know." Kouga walked into the boardroom his eyes locked on Kagome. "Do you realize how much trouble you've caused with your antics? No thanks to you, my company's reputation is ruined!" Kouga closed the gap between him and Kagome.

"I wasn't trying to cause trouble." Kagome defended

"No? Then just what in the hell did you think you were doing?"

'Helping you out."

"Who in the hell asked you for help?"

"I was trying to keep you from making a big mistake."

"It was my mistake to make, Kagome!" Kouga snapped.

"I saved you-"

"I didn't need to be saved!"

"Funny, I heard the latter." Kagome snorted.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson where rumors are concerned, Miss Higurashi." Kouga bit, and caused her cheeks to flush.

"Why are you so angry? What I didn't was for the good of Akira Designs as well as you"

Kouga angled his head and narrowed his blue eyes. He positively could not believe Kagome's announcement. What she'd done was for his benefit…for the good of Akira Designs? Was this kid serious? "Is that skull of yours so thick that you can't even comprehend the damage you've done? My livelihood as well as that of my workers has been compromised, Miss Higurashi. Do you understand what this means, you stupid kid?"

"I think the more appropriate question is do you understand the consequences of you having gone into a meeting with men as important as Mister Gakushi unprepared? Whether you like it or not, my choice to intervene, saved your ass, Mister Akira."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so." Kagome answered back with unremitting fire.

Kouga and Kagome engaged one another in a stare off. A vein protruded down the center of his brow and twitched as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. His shoulders were stiff and his eyes narrowed. Kouga looked every bit a man on the borders of losing it, but Kagome was no shrinking violet herself. Her small pink mouth was pinched closed and her chin was tossed to the ceiling, emphasizing her defiance. She'd long ago pushed away from the table she leaned up against for support, and stood in the center of the room, her dark eyes locked with his, and as challenging as ever. It was a clash of two very strong willed and opinionated people, and neither would relinquish anytime soon.

"I'd like to know just what in the hells going on here?" Mister Gakushi intervened, ending their stare off. Both Kagome and Kouga looked to the man whom they'd all but forgotten had been standing there. "Isn't this girl your assistant?" Mister Gakushi gave Kagome a puzzled glance.

Kouga snorted "No. This…girl is nothing to this company."

"But she said that she was your assistant…that she'd been sent to speak on your behalf."

"I am sorry, but this woman was never given instruction by me or any of my staff to speak on behalf of Akira Designs. She is a third year engineering student who'd applied for an interning position, nothing more.

"I see," Mister Gakushi settled back into his seat. "And what of this design? Is this not the piece you promised to have prepared for us?"

Kagome looked at the drawing that lay across the boardroom table and then back to Kouga. Even if he was angry with her, he could still claim the drawing as his own, and make good on the deal. It wasn't too late. "The drawing belongs to him," Kagome announced to Kouga's surprise.

"Is this true, Mister Akira?"

Kagome and Kouga watched each other in silence a moment before Kouga turned and walked towards the head of long board room table. He stopped in front of the design that the men had sat admiring only a short time earlier, examining it. Kouga leaned forward and propped his hands on either side of the table for support as he continued his close scrutiny of the piece.

Amazing was the word that traveled through his mind. The work was flawless, and every bit different from the work she'd presented to him the first day. Even as angry as he was with her at that moment, Kouga could not ignore the brilliance in the piece, but neither could he accept credit for work that wasn't his. "As much as I wish I could say that this work is mine, I can't. This piece is a re-submission I ordered Miss Higurashi to do. It's her design."

"Stupid!" Kagome barked suddenly. "Do you want to fail so badly? You could have-"

"I could have what? Lied?" Kouga interrupted her, leaning away from the table. "As much as I like succeeding in this business, there are still lines that can not be crossed. Accepting credit I am not entitled is a serious violation of the confidence of my workers, as well as my clients. The fact that you would think that I would sink so low as to do such a thing tells me you have a lot to learn." Kouga looked towards the door just as two security guards appeared along with Hakkaku.

It was finally time to put an end to the fiasco Kagome had caused. Kouga glanced back to Kagome, and was startled by the look of fear that marred her pretty face. He supposed it was a natural response for anyone in her position. Unfortunately realizing this to be a natural response did little to prevent the wave of guilt that washed over him as he watched her stand there like a deer caught in headlights.

Kagome looked nothing like the lioness he'd become accustomed to seeing. She looked so timid and fragile, standing there with her head bowed. Kagome looked every bit how he'd never want to see someone like her, but Kagome had brought this on herself. Kagome had jeopardized his and Ayame's hard work with her thoughtlessness. He couldn't simply allow her to walk away without having faced some repercussions. Kagome needed to be taught a lesson.

"Hakkaku," Kouga started, looking towards the three males that stood just inside the boardroom door. "I want this woman escorted off these premises. And she is never to be allowed onto this property again."

"But…Kouga She-"

"Do you want to go with her, Hakkaku, because I can certainly arrange it?" Kouga snapped, rendering the other male silent.

"Hakkaku, it's okay. I will leave Akira Designs, and never come here again, but before I do, I have a few things I'd like to say. " Kagome lifted her head and looked Kouga in the eyes. "I can only imagine what your opinion of me and my actions must be at this moment Mister Akira, and I don't expect what I am about to say to change any of it, but I think its fair I state my intentions to both you and Mister Gakushi. I never intended to deceive anyone or stick my nose where it wasn't wanted. My purpose for coming to Akira Designs was to earn a chance to work side by side with a man I idolize.

But my work didn't meet the criteria Mister Akira was looking for in an Apprentice, but instead of turning me away, he gave me another chance to prove to him that I could do the work. It was a second chance to see my dream come true. So, when I heard Mister Akira was in a bit of a bind, naturally I wanted to help him, same as he had me. Unfortunately my effort to help Mister Akira has turned into one huge mess, and I am very sorry. Mister Gakushi, please don't remove Akira Designs from the project because of my poor choice. Not having a man as gifted as Kouga working for you would truly be tragic." Kagome finished and reached for her crutch, before returning her attention to Kouga. "I really do admire your work."

Kouga watched as the guards took Kagome by the arm. He was still fuming over what Kagome had done, but watching the guards remove her from the room as if she were some common criminal was causing Kouga's conscience to kick into over drive. She was a kid, and prone to make mistakes. But this same little girl had probably ruined him. He silently reminded himself. As much as he couldn't stand having her treated this way, this was necessary. Kouga looked away from Kagome. If he continued to watch her, he ran the risk of going soft.

It seemed as if it would never happen, but after minutes of waiting Kagome was finally gone from the room and the door was closed leaving him alone with Mister Gakushi and the other Itachi representatives. Kouga turned and faced the four men who sat quietly, each one looking more baffled than the other as they took in the events. Kouga empathized with the men and their confusion. Hell, he wasn't even sure he understood just what Kagome was trying to do, but it was over now. Hopefully he could explain the situation, and salvage the deal.

"Well gentlemen, it seems that I have a bit of explaining to do."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome walked silently as she was escorted to the door by Hakkaku. Perhaps escort was a poor choice of word since Hakkaku was merely ensuring that she made it out safely. Unlike his boss the kid actually had a heart. No sooner than they'd gotten out of Kouga's sight, had he dismissed the guards. Of course not without protest from the men who seemed really excited over the prospect of tossing the annoying trespasser out on her bottom, but he hadn't backed down once.

"_If you lay another finger on her, you'll deal with me."_

Even she had been surprised how the rather shy and awkward guy had suddenly changed, daring the males to challenge him. But they were wise, and backed down. His sudden shifts in attitude, from shy, to fierce, and then to gentle as he'd taken her by the arm and led her to the elevator told Kagome he was not a male to be taken lightly. Much like his boss.

Kagome thought back to her encounter with Kouga in the board room. The atmosphere had been coated in a tension so thick, and so heavy she could feel it on her skin. But it wasn't tension caused by the fact that she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have. It was something more. Kagome touched her cheek feeling hot, as her pulse picked up in memory of the sensation. There was no anger…no embarrassment. Only a need to prod him on and see just how far she could go…just how close to the edge she could take him before he cracked. Her entire body trembled under his gaze. And her mouth. Kagome carried her fingers down to her lips and touched them lightly.

Standing there in front of him, exchanging banter was like being kissed. Every part of her was alive. Her skin prickled, her heart raced, and her palms were sweating. Kagome sucked in her lower lip and let out a sigh. God she needed a shower. A cold one to be more precise…icy, bone chilling cold, if she hoped to alleviate the heat in her neither regions.

"Kouga's really tough. Sometimes he says really harsh things, but he doesn't mean any of it. "

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Hakkaku, remembering for the first time that he'd even been standing there. "What was that, Hakkaku? I 'm sorry, I wasn't ignoring you or anything. I just-"

"It's okay." Hakkaku smiled. "I was only saying Kouga's not a bad guy. Sometimes he says really harsh things, but he doesn't mean any of it.

"Ah," Kagome smiled. "Well, my concern right now is you. Are you going to be okay? I mean I lugged you into all of this, Hakkaku." Kagome passed through the revolving doors.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look, Miss Higurashi." Hakkaku shrugged. "Besides, it was my decision to go along with your plan. "

"Yeah, but no thanks to me, Kouga's pretty angry with you. I wish things would have turned out differently. I really made a muck of things didn't I?"

"Hey, don't cry." Hakkaku, placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave a light squeeze just a single tear slipped from her eyes

"I really put my foot in my mouth this time. All I ever wanted was to work with him." Kagome swiped her cheek and shrugged. "It's too late for regretting things now."

"What will you do now, Miss Higurashi?"

"Well, I'll definitely continue to pursue my dreams of becoming a world renowned designer. I'll get a job with a first class firm. Design breath taking buildings, and have my face plastered all over Architectural Digest."

"Good to know your spirits not broken." Hakkaku grinned.

"Never," Kagome smiled back. "I'd better get going, and you'd better get back up stairs before your boss comes looking for you. Last thing you need is for him to find you holding friendly conversation with the enemy."

"I guess you're right. I should get back up there in case Kouga needs me for something. It was nice meeting you, Miss Higurashi."

"Call me Kagome. I'm only twenty-one for heavens sake."

"Alright, Kagome." Hakkaku replied. "I'll look forward to seeing you on Architectural Digest."

"You do that Hakkaku, because I'll definitely be featured. That's a promise."

Kagome watched as Hakkaku passed through the revolving doors and disappeared through the lobby, before making her way towards the corner and attempting to flag down a cab. This had certainly been one heck of a day. One was supposed to be the day she witnessed the beginnings of her dream was the day she watched it being sucked down the drain. But it was over and done. The cab pulled to the curb, and Kagome climbed in.

"Where to?"

"1234 Tokyo Place." Kagome replied.

The cab pulled away from the curb, and Kagome found herself staring back at the building on Obito Ave. This would be her last time seeing the place, and Kouga.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kouga took a deep gulp from the bottle he held in his hands. A quick stop by the local saki dealer and where does he find himself, outside of Kagome's place that's where. He was losing his mind…what little he had left anyways. And that raven haired nymph was the cause. He was perfectly okay until she happened into his life like a bad omen sent to make his every nightmare come to pass. Kouga took another sip from the bottle, and watched the shadows reflected over the closed curtains of Kagome's apartment.

What in the hell had she thought she was doing when she'd barged into the meeting with the Itachi Group? Submitting her work, and pretending that it was his. She was crazy. A crazy selfish little girl, that's what she was, but Mister Gakushi hadn't thought so. In fact the old guy seemed to be completely smitten by her disregard for the rules. She was a wild card, and anarchist hell bent on doing things her way. She was dangerous and she reminded Kouga every bit of how he used to be before Ayame tamed him.

Kouga polished off the last of the bottles content, and then got out of his car. Why was he here? He'd managed to salvage the deal, or more accurately the fact that the old man said that his little encounter with Kagome, and the following confrontation was the most excitement he'd had in a long time was what had really saved him. The man had actually thanked him and they'd gone out for drinks afterwards, but his mind hadn't been there.

His mind had walked of the boardroom behind Kagome, and had stayed with her ever since. Who the hell had she thought she was defying him, challenging him with those dark eyes, and that tightly pinched stubborn mouth of hers? And that tongue. It was as dangerous as the woman who possessed it. That mouth of hers was lethal, and unruly, and in desperate need of taming. Kouga suspected she'd never had someone fully appreciate a mouth like hers. At least not the way he would, given the chance. Given the chance he would worship that mouth and that sharp pink tongue of hers. Then again, was her tongue as sharp as he imagined it being, or was it as sensually soft as it appeared as she licked her lips. He wondered. And he would find out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How long do you plan on lying there like some sad sack?" Sango asked plopping down on the bed beside Kagome.

"Try losing out on possibly the best opportunity that will ever come your way and see how you feel." Kagome bit.

"That guys not worth all of this. Just apply to another firm."

"I don't want to apply to another firm. I want to work for Akira Designs…with Kouga." Kagome mumbled into her pillow.

"Kouga?" Sango propped up on her elbow and gave Kagome a wry smile. "You're on first name basis with him now? Isn't he some old guy?"

"That's what I'd heard, but it seems he isn't as old as rumored." Kagome answered rolling onto her back, and resting her pillow over her chest. "He in his late twenties…early thirties at best."

"Really? Only in his late twenties, and a millionaire. This guy is starting to sound interesting. Is he hot?"

"Sango! His hotness or lack there of is so not what this is about." Kagome huffed doing her best to sound indignant over Sango's inquiry. Was he hot? Hell, he was smoldering, but that wasn't the reason she wanted to work closely with him. At least not the entire reason. She couldn't completely ignore the fact working with a guy as attractive as him would be an added perk, but she'd never admit this to another soul. "I needed this." Kagome started up once more.

"You needed to be tortured by some over bearing perfectionist who didn't have the common decency to utter a word of thanks after you totally stuck your neck out for him. Instead he has you escorted out by the cops. Yeah, we all need that Kagome."

"Talk about adding the nail to the proverbial coffin." Kagome snorted, smacking Sango with her pillow. "I thought you came over to cheer me up?"

"Since when did cheering ones best friend up mean ignoring facts?" Sango returned. "The guys a total jack ass, Kagome. You're better off not having gotten the job working for him. Be thankful."

"I just don't see things that way," Kagome sighed. "Bottom line I screwed up. Jerk or not, I would love to have worked under him as his apprentice."

A knock at the front door drew both women o their feet.

"It's about time that damn delivery guy got here. I'm starving." Sango huffed.

"The money is on the table in the front room." Kagome grabbed her crutch and followed after Sango. "Don't forget to tip him."

"He doesn't deserve one after making us wait nearly two hours for our pizza."

"Sango, don't be mean."

"Alright." Sango yanked the door open. "It's about time you showed up. We nearly starved."

"Excuse me," A deep voice answered back.

Sango looked up and was met by an incredible set of blue eyes incased in face to die for glaring back at her. "Ka…Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"We did order pizza, right."

"Yeah." Kagome answered as she entered into the front room. "What about it?"

"Did they mention anything about throwing in a free order of tall dark, and hot on the side?" Sango let her eyes move over he figure in the doorway slowly. "You're so fricken hot."

'Kouga?" Kagome gasped seeing for the first time the person that had sent Sango into frenzy.

"Kouga?" Sango glanced across hr shoulder to Kagome. "No way this guy…is…him. You're kidding right?" Sango looked back at Kouga. "He's Mister Jack ass?"

"Sango!" Kagome snapped hurriedly moving towards the door.

"What?" Sango shrugged.

"Could you be any ruder?"

"It's not as if I'm lying." Sango muttered.

Kagome sighed and focused on Kouga. There was no point in trying to show Sango the error of being so verbally overt. Speaking her mind was Sango's trademark; it always had been and always would be. Bedside's at that moment she needed to find out why it was that the man she'd verbally sparred with hours earlier was now standing on her doorstep so late in the evening.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'd like a few words with you." Kouga replied in a tone that was as curt as it had been when they'd met on the battlefield of the boardroom. This wasn't a social call. That was for certain.

"Well, if you have something to say, say it."

"Alone." Kouga looked passed Kagome to Sango.

'I can take a hint." Sango grumbled, spinning on hr heals and heading back towards the bedroom.

"Alright, she's gone. Care to tell me why you've shown up at my place unannounced.

"Just what in the hell did you think you were doing earlier today?"

"I've already given you an explanation of my actions. I don't like repeating myself." Kagome leaned against the open door and folded her arms over her chest.

"You could have ruined everything."

"I take your statement to mean everything worked out okay." Kagome returned.

"No thanks to you."

"Don't you mean, thanks to me." Kagome countered. Already she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. There were no words to describe the excitement she felt whenever she was near this man.

Kouga took a couple ungainly steps towards her and for the first time Kagome noticed it, and even more smelled it as he stopped so close to her she could feel his warm breath bathing down over her face. He was inebriated.

"This pretty mouth of yours is rather dangerous isn't it?" To Kagome's surprise, he cupped her chin, and caressed her lower lip gently with his thumb. "You do like taunting me with it…your mouth."

God he seemed completely entranced with her, and only seconds away from- Kagome quickly redirected her gaze. "You reek." Kagome announced trying to concentrate on anything…everything but those dangerous eyes of his, and even more, his touch.

"Don't try to change the subject, Kagome."

"What do you want?" Kagome barked, meeting his gaze. "I saved your ass. There's nothing more to talk about."

"You behaved selfishly…risking everything I worked for!" Kouga in return snapped.

"Well, if you're done talking about my deadly mouth, I think I will turn in for the evening. Good night."

"I'm not done with you, Kagome." Kouga grabbed her by her arm, and gently pinned her to one spot.

Kagome looked up at Kouga and with a smile snidely said. "What more is there? Are you going to tell me how dangerous my eyes are now? Ooh I know… my nose."

"No actually I stopped by to tell you I never want to see this pretty little troublemaking face of yours again."

"Kagome chuckled. " Oh, you don't want to see my face again? Then why are you here?"

"Because before I told you this, there's something I needed to find out for myself."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I know," Kouga murmured, as his lips connected with hers. Her entire body went stiff in his arms as that sinful mouth of his toyed with her lips ever so gently. His tongues danced over her lower lip beckoning for entry, and despite her best resolve to deny him, she found her self slowly melting into him. Her body pressed into his rock hard torso, as his tongue cleverly slipped into her mouth, and massaged her tongue.

What was she permitting to take place? And with a man she'd only known for three days no less. But it felt heavenly and Kagome was certain that not even if she wanted to could she pry herself away from him. His lips were so firm and soft as he sensually used his tongue to explore her mouth to his satisfaction, but as suddenly as he'd begun his fact finding mission, he stopped, and pulled away slightly, allowing only the slightest contact between their two mouths.

"Your tongue's not as sharp as I expected it to be," Kouga announced in a sultry voice releasing Kagome all together. Kagome staggered back, and struck the open door gently. Her eyes felt heavy, and her heart raced, and every single inch of her tingled. And to top it all off she felt dizzy. Kagome looked up in time to see Kouga bumping his way down the tier.

"Oh…my God!" A familiar voice giggled as Sango appeared in front of her. "I can't believe what I just saw. "

"You saw?" Kagome looked at Sango completely embarrassed by the scene that had just played out. "It's not like it appeared. He just wanted to tell me… tell me..."

'That he has a thing for you." Sango blurted with the enthusiasm of a school girl hearing the latest rumor. "And obviously you have a thing for him too. And to think I never thought I'd see a day where someone other than InuYasha had a chance with you." Sango said giving Kagome a nudge.

Feel something for someone other than InuYasha? There was no way. Not a chance. Her love was InuYasha always had been always would be, but before she could offer up this defense, Kagome found her attention being redirected to the crashing sound that rose up from the grounds below. Kagome hurried towards the balcony rail and peered over to a scene that was fit for the funniest video segments.

"He didn't," Kagome mumbled.

"I'm afraid he did," Sango chuckled leaning into the rail. "Looks as if Lover boy took a tumble into the neighbor's trash. Well, he looks about a lean one eighty." Sango said stretching her arms over her head.

"What are you doing?"

"We can' just leave him waddling in it. We've got to get him out of there."

"Eww…" Kagome muttered glancing back over the balcony to the male covered in empty cans and other assorted filth. "I guess you're right. We can't leave him there, but before we get to work, could you get the plastic gloves out."

"Will do," Sango chirped and disappeared back into the apartment. Kagome leaned against the railing peering at the male that lay passed out in the rotting waste. He'd kissed her. And even worse she'd let him. No other male be side's InuYasha had ever had the privilege, and yet she'd all but welcomed him with open arms, and the strangest thing was, if Kouga tried to do it again. She was certain, she'd let him.

To be continued…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Author Notes- I will have to make some changes and I will make you guys aware. Early in the fiction I stated that Inu had known Kag since Highschool. That wont work for the direction I want to travel with this fic, so I am going to change it to be that she met him while visiting her father on the job. You guys can kill me later. Also some people wanted to know what happened to Ayame.

I can't really say, but you'll find out definitely since it's crucial to the plot. And also some wanted to know more about Kag and Inu's relationship and why he married Kikyou. Again this too is crucial to the plot and will be revealed as the story line progresses. And last I have enclosed thanks as well as links to some art work I did for the fiction. My interpretation of kouga. Hehe. Hope you gals, guys like.

Thanks to all who have supported this fic. I have done some fan art of my own, and have posted the link to the site housing my work. anyways enjoy!

http/ 


	7. Chapter 7

Collide

By animechick262003

Chapter Seven

Attraction

"He looked a lot lighter from the balcony," Sango grunted as she and Kagome shuffled the unconscious Kouga into the rear seat of a cab they'd managed to flag down.

"He's pretty solid, but his weight is the least of my worries." Kagome remarked giving a quick sniff of her hand. "God he stinks!"

"The sooner we get him home the better. I need a shower." Sango brushed away the remnants of trash that clung to her clothing. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking one of us could ride with Kouga in the cab, and the other could follow in his car."

"I got dibs on the car!" Sango chirped, grabbing the keys from Kagome's hand, and dashing towards the small black spider parked curbside.

"Hey! Why do you get the car?"

"Well, one, you have an injured knee, and this car is a five speed, which requires use of both legs. Two, he's your stinky beau, which means you're responsible for taking care of him." Sango quipped, hopping into the car.

"He's not my beau!"

"Say whatever you want, but the lip on lip action never lies." Sango giggled opening the sun roof. "Man this car is loaded. Leather seats, sixteen disc changer, and a drop top, with an incredible stereo system. This is going to be one hell of a ride." Sango chimed, cranking the car.

"Whatever!" Kagome grumbled.

"Oh, don't be jealous. You're going to get to ride in this car more times than I will."

"A, lady. You didn't say anything about him stinking up my car. How am I supposed to earn a living if my car smells like rotting garbage?" The cabby called redirecting Kagome's attention.

"What?"

"I said he's smelling up the place." The cabby came again as Kagome slid into the car next to Kouga, and nearly fainted. The smell of rotting debris was almost too much for even her to bear.

"Look, I'll make it worth it."

"There aint nothing you can do that's worth me towing this guy in my car. He stinks, lady." Kagome reached into Kouga's pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. Just as she suspected, there was a large wad of cash, along with credit cards she'd never even heard of contained inside. Kagome quickly counted off a couple hundred bucks and handed it to the cabby. "Does that make it worth it? And if you help with getting him in his place, there's another hundred to accompany that."

"Yeah, I guess this will cover things." The cabby grinned. "So, where to?"

"Good question." Kagome returned to the wallet and searched out Kouga's drivers' license. "It says here, 1875 Garden Estates, East Tokyo."

"I know the place." The cabby pulled onto the busy roads, and Kagome returned her attention to something that had caught her eye while she'd been sifting through Kouga's belongings. Kagome removed the small photo from within the clear compartment of the wallet, analyzing it. It was a picture of Kouga. But not just any picture. It was a picture of him with a very alluring red head seated on his lap.

Her hair was as bright and as red as rubies and spiraled across her shoulders and down her back in long flowing curls. And her eyes were large and colored emerald green and encased within a softly curved porcelain face. She was an enchanting creature whoever she was. So enchanting, she didn't look real. But she was very real. And by the look of the photo, very much enjoying herself as she sat snuggled close to Kouga.

Just who was she Kagome wondered? Obviously not a wife. Kagome glanced at Kouga's hands, which rested on his lap. He wasn't wearing a wedding band. Maybe a girlfriend? The thought had never crossed her mind that Kouga may be involved with someone. But she should have known someone like him would be involved. He was rich, smart and looked as if he'd just stepped out of a painting. Men like him were seldom single, at least not for long. Kagome slid the photo back inside the wallet, and returned it to Kouga's pants pocket.

She didn't know why, but the notion that Kouga actually belonged to someone, bothered her. It was possible the anxiety was the result of being kissed by him only an half hour earlier. Or maybe it was the fact she'd actually enjoyed the kiss. Although she'd never admit that she had. Kagome let out a hard breath and slid in her seat. This was just like her, finding interest in the most unsuitable of men. She'd allowed herself to be completely swept up into the moment when she should suspected that a guy like him was up to no good. Kouga may have been her idol but he was still very much male. Kouga probably did things like this all the time with women. And he probably had a harem of women. Kagome found her self completely goaded with the fact she'd nearly fell for this playboy.

But then again, she'd never been lucky where men were concerned. Not that she'd been with many, only InuYasha. Unfortunately he was her first experience with love in every sense of the word. And look where that had gotten her. In a relationship with a married man. And by the looks of the photo in Kouga's wallet she'd almost made the mistake of getting interested in a guy who was already involved for the second time in her life.

"God I can be so gullible," Kagome muttered, resting her head against the window.

"Aya….Ayame," Kouga murmured as he slumped against her.

"Great," Kagome snorted turning so that Kouga's cheek pressed into her bosom. He had nerve. Make out with her and then dream about another woman. Jerk! Kagome was tempted to shove him to the floor, until she noticed the look on his face. It was hardly the look of a man locked in a blissful dream that was for certain. His face wrinkled and his brow knitted as his breathing picked up. Then as suddenly as he begun calling for the Ayame person, he stopped.

"Ayame?" Was this the name of the woman in the photo, or just one of his many lovers? Kouga nuzzled into Kagome's bosom, and Kagome gasped, but didn't budge as he settled comfortably against her. He positively reeked of trash, but for the most part she didn't mind the stink. She was too busy being entranced by the long and incredibly thick mane of meshed dark and golden brown strips of hair that crowned his head. His hair was positively amazing. Most women would kill for a healthy head of hair like his. Kagome let his bangs glide between her fingers. It was like expensive silk the way it shined. Flawless. "Is there any part of you that isn't perfect, Mister Akira?" Kagome questioned, trailing her finger along the chiseled lines of his cheekbones.

Kouga shifted slightly, but only slightly. He wouldn't be moving from his chosen resting spot any time soon. Kagome smiled as he let out a hard breath. Although he slept peacefully at that moment, Kagome found herself wondering about the name he'd spoken earlier. The expression his usually indiscernible face baffled her. Always composed he seemed completely disconcerted. What troubles had befell him in his minds eye as he slept. What thoughts had been going through his head earlier? At that moment, what was he dreaming of?

**Dream**

Kouga leaned up against the brick wall trying to steady himself. It was the best he could do for the moment to keep his balance. Already an hour had gone by since his little adventure in the park, and still the metallic taste of blood lingered in his mouth. It had been one hell of a fight this time between the _The Pack_ and _Satan's Angels_, but he'd suspected as much. Grim, the leader of _Satan's Angels_ had been making advancements into the _The Packs_ territory. This was a violation that couldn't be tolerated. Being The Packs Leader, Kouga had to wrangle the situation before things got out of hand.

But Grim being Grim wasn't prepared to back down, and met Kouga and the other pack members with force. Unfortunately for Grim, that was the worst thing he could have done. If there was one thing Kouga loved, it was a good fight, and this had turned out to be a damn good fight, he thought curling and uncurling his battered fists. But there was no worse night for this having happened.

Kouga took an unsteady step forward and peered through the window of the diner. Just as he expected to find her Ayame stood gazing out of the opposite window. No doubt looking for him. He was supposed to have met her three hours ago, but instead he was in the middle of East Street Park in an all out brawl. It couldn't be helped. He had an obligation to the pack first, everything else was secondary. Even her.

Damn why was he giving himself these lectures? She was just some stupid broad that gave him a hard time for the most part. She was always on his back. Always. He didn't even know why he bothered to meet with her on Friday nights. Maybe it was the fact that she was one of the few people outside of the group he hung with that didn't look at him like he was nothing. Kouga leaned away from the window and took up alongside the wall again. The bricks dug into his back causing him some discomfort as he used them for support. Resting against the bricks was the equivalent off resting against pillows when compared to the sharp pain that shot through his side. It hurt just to breathe. A broken rib to add to his long list of problems.

He'd been looking forward to talking to Ayame tonight. Just to hear her speak was like listening to a soft melody. She was pretty and extremely poised like most those broads born into good families. She was nothing like the girls that he usually hung around with. Not that they weren't ladies, just ladies of a different sort. But he'd missed his chance tonight. There was no way he could go in front of her all bruised the way he was, but the temptation to do so was there. Kouga realized that the relationship with the red head was nothing more than a older sister, younger brother type thing, but it didn't keep him from dreaming…hoping that she could see him as more than a bad ass sixteen year old in need of her intervention if he hoped to get on the strait and narrow.

Ah, but it was just that…a dream. After all, someone like her could never hold real interest in a gutter rat. Kouga withdrew the book she'd given him to practice his reading the week before. He'd taken extra care of it since Ayame said the book was her favorite. The Outsiders. Kouga flipped through the pages quickly, and then snapped the book closed. The Soc and the Greasers. Ayame actually said he reminded her of Pony Boy. As if. Still he enjoyed the book and what it represented. People were, simply people in the end, despite their social backgrounds.

"Kouga," The voice was soft as it connected with his ears and pulled his attention to the leggy red head that stood at the end of the alleyway.

"A…Ayame." He was caught.

"I thought it was you." She replied softly, as started towards him.

"Stay over there, Ayame."

"What? Why?" Ayame queried without breaking her stride.

Damn! She was getting closer. She was going to see everything, and know that he'd been in trouble again. Shit! He should have left when he'd had the chance.

"Stupid, woman, can't you do anything I ask?" Kouga hissed, and turned away from her. Little good that did. She merely side stepped, and ended up in front of him anyway. Ayame looked up into his battered face and her large green eyes seemed to double in size. Not even the shadows could hide the horrid mess he must have looked to her at that moment.

"Where have you been, Kouga?" Her voice carried the chastising tones of a mother, as she carefully eyed each and every bruise.

"Why the hell you asking a question you already know the answer to, woman?"

Kouga smirked and tucked his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Your face." Ayame attempted to touch Kouga, but he stepped aside-avoiding contact. If she touched him…if she touched him he wasn't sure what he would do. He may have been sixteen, but he was still a man. And like so-held desires that were broader than his youth. "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" She touched him anyway. His breath hitched in his chest at the sensation. Slow…subtly…attentively her fingers moved across his face. He could smell her perfume. The fragrance that wafted from her wrists was the expensive kind. The kind imported to their parts of the world. The kind sold in those ritzy boutiques that catered to the upper class. Kouga closed his eyes, sucking in her scent all the while denying the impulse to react to the gentle sensation her examination caused as she brushed over his battered lip with the tips of her fingers. Her hands were so soft, and she smelled so good…so damn good.

"Ayame!" A voice snapped pulling him to his senses. Kouga looked back towards the alley entrance to find a second red head standing there. He was just as leggy, just as pretty, but not equally welcomed as he fast approached the two of them. He was Ayame's older brother Silver, and Kouga hated him.

" Silver? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I came out for a while. I needed some fresh air." Ayame answered

"You should have told me you were leaving, I would have escorted you." Silver replied walking towards them.

"I'm not a child, Silver. I don't need to be escorted everywhere I go." Ayame returned

"You may not be a child, but you are the heir of the Ishida Family. Do you realize what that means?"

"How can I forget with you and father constantly reminding?"

"Well, if you understand what this means, you'll understand my need to get you back home…where it's safe." Silver said glaring Kouga

"I'm safe now." Ayame replied. "So you can just go back home to father and tell him I will return when I'm done with my walk."

"Are you stupid, Ayame? You're in the middle of the most crime-infested neighborhoods in all of Tokyo. I can't leave you here."

Ayame looked at Kouga and without warning took his hand in hers. "I am with Kouga. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. I'm safe."

Silver glowered at Kouga and grumbled. "I don't have time for your little infatuations with this rift raft. Father sent me to bring you home, and damn it, you're coming with me!" Silver grabbed Ayame by the forearm.

Ayame yanked free. "I don't want to go with you!"

"Don't make a scene Ayame. It's bad enough that you insist on hanging out with-"

'With what?" Kouga growled taking step out of the shadows. If the prick said what he thought he was trying to say, Ayame's brother or not, he'd place him flat on his ass.

Silver leered at Kouga. The animosity between them had never been a secret. And it was an animosity that went beyond his friendship with Ayame. Kouga and Silver hand a long-standing feud. It was simply by chance that Kouga met Ayame. And it was irony that she would be this bastard's kid sister. "Shouldn't you be somewhere stealing some old ladies purse?"

That was the last straw. Hell he didn't even recall doing it, but he had. It was over in a matter of seconds. He'd struck the fucker and sent him to the ground. Kouga watched as Ayame rushed to Silvers side and knelt beside him. Reaching in her handbag she withdrew her handkerchief and pressed it to his busted lip. He didn't need this shit. Ayame was pretty, and he dug her all right, but they were just too different. Bedside's she wouldn't want to see him or his drawings anymore after this. Kouga turned and started down the Alley.

"You see what happens when you play with rabid dogs, Ayame? You get bit." Kouga heard Silver say. Kouga smirked in response. Yeah, he was rabid. Had been all his life, and he wasn't going to apologize for it. He'd barely taken two steps before he heard her scurrying along behind him. The familiar sounds of those thin heals she loved to wear connecting with the pavement as she tried to make up the distance between them.

"Kouga, wait?" His mind told him to keep moving, but his legs were doing their own thing, and before he knew it, he'd stopped. That girl had this sort of affect on him, making him do the opposite of what he wanted to do.

"Ayame, what in the hell are you doing?" Silver, called after her.

"Shut up, Silver before I give you a fat eye to go with your fat lip!" Ayame paused and glared back at her brother, then continued forward. Her footfalls were shallower now, less urgent as she came up behind him. He could feel the burn of her eyes as she stood silently after him, but he pretended otherwise and put away his desire to turn around and look into her pretty face, and put to memory every detail so he could vision her at night…when there was no one around to interrupt thoughts of her. A flash of some the more sultry images he'd been having recently passed through his mind and caused his cheeks to flush. Damn not here…and not now.

"What do you want with this rabid dog?" Kouga barked trying to shake off the pleasant imagery he'd concocted. Last thing he needed was for his body to be doing things he'd spend the rest of the nigh trying to alleviate. Damn, an imagination like his was a hell of thing.

"So I'm the enemy now?" Ayame came from behind him and blocked his bath.

Kouga didn't answer but chose to stare at her blankly instead. "I was hoping we could talk about the book, and maybe I would get to see some of your new designs."

"Didn't you hear your brother?" Kouga snapped. "I'm a rabid dog. I may bite you if I stick around."

"I've never thought of you like that." Ayame snapped back. Ah, there it was that fire he'd come to expect from the red head. Although soft spoken, she had a mean streak to rival a pit bull when pushed. He liked pushing. He'd push a bit more.

"As if I give a shit about what people like you think about me." That should get her going.

"People like me?" Ayame cocked her head to the side. "We're not all that different, Kouga." Or maybe not. The fire faded fast. She stared at him her concern hardly masked. He'd unintentionally caused her to worry about him. Shit! But he'd spoken truth. They were different. As different as night and day.

"We're very different Ayame." Kouga's voice was lower. He had her feelings to consider after all. "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm the trash that blows over the street with no direction, and you… well you're like a fine painting in a gallery, beautiful, and worth a whole lot. More than I could ever afford."

Damn it! Where in the hell had that come from? Damn slip of the tongue. He looked away from her. Do stupid things and say even stupider things…it never felled when he was near her. Kouga looked back at her and saw evident of how much off guard she'd been when he'd dished his last statement. Her cheeks were as bright as the hair that spiraled from her head. Silly girl. Didn't she know how valuable she was to him? She was more valuable than any trinket, or money? She was that precious to him.

"I may be a painting, and you may be that wadded up piece of paper that blows aimlessly over the streets, but even a wadded piece of paper can have beauty hidden inside."

It was his turned to be red in the face with embarrassment. Wadded up pieces of trash could possess beauty? She was truly a silly thing…the way she thought, but Kouga couldn't ignore the way hearing her say such a thing made him feel…well…good.

" Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?" He parroted, still reeling form the notion that she thought he held beauty. She was a puzzle to him, but the fact that he couldn't quite place her was what kept him coming back…what kept him needing more of her. "What about tomorrow?" Kouga asked trying to clear his head of the juvenile sentiments.

"I know it's not our usual meeting day, but would you…I mean, I would really be happy if you would meet me here tomorrow?" Ayame continued, unwittingly helping him along with his efforts.

Kouga studied her face a minute. The sincerity in the depth of those green eyes was enough to make him do whatever she desired. So, if she wanted him to meet her there on tomorrow, he'd do it. They would meet, they would laugh and they would talk while he silently … in his mind confessed all the things he knew he could never say aloud. But that was enough. For now.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow, Ayame."

**Fade to Black**

They'd arrived finally. She'd begun to worry after they'd turned onto the winding, unpaved road if they'd somehow gotten off route…if the cabby indeed knew where he was going or just maybe he was up something. In this day and age a girl had to be on constant guard. Crime was an unwanted but very constant companion of modern society. And she'd read some pretty weird stuff. If he dared to try a thing she was ready for him. But then they'd surfaced into open terrain. Rows and rows of large and extremely luxurious houses set side by side. It was an architectural feast, wetting, and sating her appetite for breathtaking creations of the human mind.

To anyone else the houses would have been nothing more than homes of people who had more money than they knew what to do with, but to the trained eye…to the eye that could see beyond the expensive bricks, large arched windows, and marbled fountains, there set a masterpiece. Masterpieces like that of which she someday hoped to create. And she would with his help. Kagome glanced back to Kouga. He was good and into his sleep, snoring like he was calling the pigs home. Kagome bit back a burst of laughter. Poor guy. He must have been exhausted. The cab stopped, and Kagome realized they'd reached the end of the road.

"We're here, lady." The cabby said parking the car near the front entrance of the largest home.

"This is it?" This was the place Kouga called home? Kagome could hardly believe her eyes. Out of all the homes she'd seen, Kouga's was the most unique with its rustic log cabin appeal. Homes of this nature were not common to their parts of the world. The theme was totally American Wilderness with the tall oak trees that guarded the home, and the huge lake sat against the backdrop of mountains. It was if she'd stepped out of her time, and into a time when Buffalo and Antelope ran free over tall grass, and over wide open plains. And if she listened hard enough Kagome was certain she could hear the bay of the wolf as he sent homage to the full moon. It was romantic and wild all in one.

"Damn and I thought it couldn't get any better." Kagome glanced to the woman that had come up alongside her. She'd been out of it for a moment and never saw Sango park the car, get out and head her way. "That's something."

"Yes, it is." Kagome rubbed her hands over her arms. Just looking at such an exquisite piece of work sent chills through her. Would she ever be this good? She'd never had vision of anything as wondrous, but would she some day? Would she be able to pull out and put to paper something just as miraculous as the house in front of her?

"A, lady, I 'm going to need a hand getting this guy inside," The cabby called ending her reverie, and drawing both she and Sango's attention back to the fact they had a very drunk male that they had to get inside that wonderful piece of two story artistic genius. Kagome let out a hard breath. Her knee throbbed like hell. But the guy was right there was no way he could get Kouga inside the house without some aid. If not for the two guys walking by earlier, Kouga would probably still be in the trash where he'd fallen.

The cabby tossed Kouga's arm over his shoulder and prepared to lift him out of the car. The old guy looked as if he would be able to pull it off at first, but then he stumbled. That lean body of Kouga's was a lot bulkier than it appeared upon first glance. Not to mention he was dead on his feet. Kagome let out another hard breath. The temptation to go over and whack him over his stupid head was almost unbearable. How could he let himself get this intoxicated? Kagome raised and lowered her shoulders, worked her head from left to right and back again. This was going to be one hell of a chore. And being pissed over Kouga being smashed wasn't going to solve a thing. A girl had to do what a girl had to do, but he'd damn well pay for it when he woke up.

**Dream Continued**

Electricity crackled on the air as dark clouds rolled in. A hard wind rushed through the alley, tossing of bits of trash and sending empty cans clinking against the hard ground. Kouga let out a hard breath, watched it gather in a small white cloud then dissipate. The temperature dropped, and what had been a warm summer night suddenly turned cold. Kouga hugged himself and pinched his eyes close. The blood that pumped through his veins went icy and caused goose bumps to rise on his skin.

"Please," He just barely choked the words free, before opening his eyes again. It had been a long time since it had happened, but here he was, once again. He would watch it once again, same as he had so many times before. He stared from the shadows of the alley, over the hard wood floors, past the large cobblestone fireplace and ended at the red head. Silently she sat in front of the large glass window, her eyes turned to the full moon just on the other side. Her red hair fell over her shoulders. Her emerald green yukata rose up her slender thighs and slipped off her shoulder, exposing one full breast. Kouga swallowed hard. He'd been here so many times before, and knew what awaited him if he continued to view the reels of his mind, but he couldn't look away. He dared and let his eyes travel lower to the swells of her abdomen.

A hot rush of tears rushed from the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks. He took and uneasy step forward bringing the room closer. If he could just touch her…just once more." Ayame…"

"How much longer, Kouga?" The question stilled him.

"Not much longer. Maybe a few minutes more." He heard himself say only he hadn't said it at all. He turned his head slightly watching as another figure came into view. It was him. He sat behind his canvas, lifting his eyes ever so often to catch sight of his model.

He saw Ayame from the corner of his eye raise from her seat, adjust her cloth and walk towards the other him. It had begun.

"We've been cooped up in this place for nearly a week. Let's go out."

"Stay over there." Kouga raised his hand motioning for her to stay put. "I don't want you to see it until it's complete."

She pouted her small pink mouth pinching tightly as she tossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, come on. I wasn't trying to look."

"Yeah, right." Kouga grinned glancing at her from behind the board.

"It's been awhile hasn't it…since we last visited that place?"

"So," Kouga shrugged.

"So, don't you miss it?" She took a step towards him.

"No."

"Liar." Ayame giggled. "You yourself said that there's no meat pie like the ones served at Sakura's"

"We're not going there." Kouga snapped looking up at her.

"Why?"

"You no why," Kouga answered resting his pencil in the tray and getting to his feet. "It's not safe, Ayame. Things have gotten a lot worse since the days when I was there." He cupped her chin and titled her head back until those soft green eyes of hers connected with his blue ones. "If anything were to happen to you two, I could never forgive myself." He said looking at her belly.

Ayame wrapped her arms around his wait and rested her head against his chest. "I am not afraid as long as you're there. And besides, we won't be there long. Only to get a good meal, and then we'll come back home."

"Our car alone will make us a target." Kouga pointed out, hoping to get some sense into that thick head of hers. West Tokyo had become an extremely dangerous place. A place no decent guy and his girl should travel alone to during the day and especially not at night.

"We'll park it in a garage and take the subway the rest of the way." Ayame looked up at him." Please, I need the fresh air after being stuck in here all week. And I'm dying for some of Sakura's home cooked meals."

Kouga studied her a second. Damn her and those eyes. One look and he was putty. Kouga looked towards the window where she'd been seated only minutes before. It was a full moon tonight. Not good. Something about a full moon made people crazy. Shit! He had a bad feeling, but she wouldn't let the matter go. It was his old territory, but most that had enough sense to fear him had either been killed through recent gang wars, or locked up. There was a new breed running the streets of West Tokyo. It was dangerous. Kouga looked at Ayame. Relentless. The matter was settled in her mind. Whether he took her or not she would have that meat pie. Damned cravings. It was best he escorted her.

"Alright!" Kouga sighed. "But in and out. Got it?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He heard the sounds of bones being broken as the wind escaped his lungs. Sharp pain shot though his gut and his legs nearly buckled beneath him. Fuck! He should have followed his first mind. He should have talked some since into her and took her somewhere else. But they'd come here.

"Kouga!"

"Stay Back, Ayame!" Kouga barked peering at her through the one eye that wasn't battered closed.

"Don't worry, missy. We'll get you soon enough." Kouga heard one their attacker chuckle.

"Like hell you will." He grunted as he pushed his aching body upright. He could hear Ayame's frantic breaths ragged behind him. There were eight of them. He'd taken on more, but never with so much at stake. Kouga glanced back at Ayame, and then towards the bundle hidden beneath the oversized coat she wore. It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as they were safe. He had to make sure they were safe.

Kouga looked past Ayame tunnel a short way behind them. If he could just hold them off until she got there. There train would come in three minutes. She could get on. There was security on the trains. She'd be safe. They'd both be safe, but he had to keep these bastards here. Kouga looked back at Ayame, and saw her face drop. She'd read his face, and knew his plan.

"I won't!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, sending her voice echoing through the still of the night. "I won't leave you here."

Kouga looked away from her. He couldn't stand to see her cry. No matter the reason. "The train will arrive in those tunnels in two minutes. I want you to go."

" No!"

"Ayame!" he looked at her captured her eyed, and then took them lower reminding her of just what was at stake if she chose to stay there at his side. Ayame touched her belly nodded then turned and rushed towards the subway tunnel.

"Where the hell do you think your running off too?" One of their attackers prepared to give chase, but was stopped when Kouga jumped in his path.

"I wouldn't try that shit if I were you." Kouga hissed his voice lowering to lethal decibels. He scanned the group. Eight to one and the last swing from that guy's bat had busted his elbow. Fuck. The odds were bad, but he had little choice. Kouga ripped the remains of his powder blue silk shirt and tossed it to the ground.

"What the fuck is this? A strip show?" One of the men blurted drawing the group into all out laughter.

Kouga smirked and narrowed his eyes to slits. "Nah, I just don't want anything holding me back from kicking your ass. Now bring it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Mother….er…Fucker Talking…Shit!" Kouga took the blow, grunted and crumpled onto the ground. He couldn't move. Fuck he'd tried. But the last blow from that bat had done some mean damage to his leg. He was completely at his attacker's mercy. Well, fuck, at least his body had shut down from the shock. He couldn't feel a thing. He could only hear the crunch of his bones, and wonder where in the hell that sound had come from. "You aint talking shit now, are you?" The men chuckled.

"Fuck you," Kouga mumbled, drawing another round of kicks and punches. Fuck at this rate he'd be dead by sunrise, but at least she'd made it to safety. Ayame and the baby were safe that was all that mattered. He could taste his blood thick, and metallic pooled in the back of his throat. Every part of him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes had received some sort of injury. He was in bad shape. If he made it through the night, he'd be in the hospital for at least two weeks after this. That much he was certain of. But it was worth it.

Kouga heard a shrill to make his blood run cold. His entire body went rigid over the concrete slab where he lay. Had she? No. He swallowed hard; hoping his ears was lying and that Ayame had heeded his command and boarded that train. The shrill came again, pulling him onto his stomach. With what little strength he had left, he lifted his head and felt his heart plummet to the pits of his stomach.

"Don't touch me!" Her voice was panicked her eyes wild with fear as she stood surrounded by a group of five near the tunnel. She hadn't left when he told her too and now she was in peril. Kouga pushed up to his knees, to feel the hard steel of baseball bat being swung against his back. Another crack and he went down, his forehead striking the hard cement floor so hard he saw sparks behind his lids. She screamed again and he moved again to have the act repeated.

"Kouga...Kouga!" She was calling for him and his body wouldn't move. Fuck! His body wasn't answering him.

"Move god damn it!" He strained. He heard the swing of the bat cutting against the air and steeled his body in preparation for the blow. Numb from head to toe he couldn't feel a thing anyways. Kouga heard her frantic call again and looked up in time to see one of the men take hold of her arm. It was if the world stood still and the reel in his head went slow motion as he watched the final scene. He pushed to his knees, and somehow to his feet. Kouga's eyes darted between the men and Ayame, his own panic rising with each passing second. She didn't realize how close she was to it. He had to get to her. He had to reach her before she-

"Let me go!" Her final word rung through the night as she lost her footing. Ayame tumbled backwards her green eyes locked with his as she vanished through the tunnels opening. The shrill of her voice echoed through the night as she plunged through the darkness to the lower levels, and from his sight. Time stopped, and so did his heart. Pain ricocheted through his chest, and sucked the breath from his lungs. Their attackers vacated, and he wasn't sure when or how, but his strength returned and he found himself at the top of the steps gazing down into the hollow of the subway tunnel. . His legs gave out sending him to his knees. Hot tears fell from his eyes and splattered on the floor beneath him as he took her the sight of her body fetal like on the hard subway floor.

Kouga took a gasping breath…then another and another tears coming more urgent, his voice buried beneath the lump his throat. Blood pooled around her body, and she wasn't moving. Images flashed in front of his minds eyes. Their history and their future. Their future…their future…His eyes widened as the reality soaked in, clenching his heart and slicing through his soul. Ayame…Ayame was gone for his life… forever.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Collide

By animechick262003

Chapter Eight

Aftermaths Sorrow

Kouga bolted up right, his chest rose and fell in rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat beaded over his forehead, trickled down his face dripping to the bedcovers beneath him. Kouga swallowed hard as the room came into focus. It was only a dream…only a dream, he silently chanted, gathering his senses. Kouga felt a slight tug, as his arm was lifted, and the sound of breathing other than his own reached his ears. He glared to the right of him, to find a set of shimmering dark brown eyes glaring back and for the first time realized he wasn't alone. Normally he would question how long she'd been there by his side, but when the string of tears fell from her eye and landed on his hand he received his answer. There was no point in asking, or wondering what all Kagome had heard, or seen.

The look she gave him was one he'd not seen in a long time, but one he'd come to despise. Kouga released Kagome's hand and watched her fall back against the covers of the king sized bed. Kagome sucked in a large amount of air, then looked away from him. Kouga narrowed his eyes watching as she quietly sobbed over his plight. She couldn't even look at him…the poor thing that he was. She couldn't speak, only pity. She pitied him…felt sorry for him? The fact that she'd witnessed something so personal and then would offer him such a detested reaction infuriated him to his core. He couldn't stand it

"Get out!" He snapped suddenly his voice cracking as he clamped down on his own emotion. Kagome looked at him. Her eyes hid nothing of what she thought of him…nothing of what she felt. It's your fault. They needed you. Why didn't you protect them? "I tried!" Kouga answered her inquiring eyes, then bolted to his feet. Slowly he backed away from her until he stood with his shoulders pressed into the glass door.

"Kouga," Kagome called his name and slid over the bed, finding her way to her feet. She was going to try to console him…tell him that all would be okay after she'd so openly accused him of failing them. Didn't she know he knew this? That he'd felled them on so many levels. Kouga looked away from her feeling more defeated than he ever had in his life. This was his sorrow not to be shared with another soul. And especially not a soul that had no right being there in the first place. He heard her footfalls soft over the carpet and quickly turned towards her. "I told you to get out." He snapped with more authority.

Kagome stopped sharply only a little ways in front of him. It was obvious she was hesitating…that she wanted to placate him, but he needed to be alone. " I won't ask again." Kouga hissed with enough venom to chill the soul. After a short delay, Kagome abruptly turned and bolted from the room. Kouga slid to the floor, his long legs outstretched before him. He stared towards the large bed stirring the ghost of his mind, forcing them to give him the image of Kagome as she'd sat by his side her large doe like eyes wide, and glistening beneath the pale moonlight.

Their questions like thunder quaking through his soul, and settling in his gut. Their question the very question he'd asked himself. To the point of nauseam, and the brinks of his own sanity, he had asked.

"Why didn't you save them?"

"I tried…I tried." Was his silent reply to Kagome's sorrowful eyes.

"They needed you."

"I know."

"Didn't you love her?"

"With all my heart," He choked aloud as a fresh succession of tears slid over his cheeks. He felt the contents of his stomach begin to slowly rise, and swallowed hard refusing to succumb to the demands of the jitters in his gut. Kouga brought his legs up and rested his elbow on top of his knees. Kagome had seen him vulnerable and desperate. Seen him clinging to the memories of a life lost to him, and hanging by a thread to what was left. She'd pitied him and shed tears, all the while faulting him for not being sufficient. But he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Although a dire reality, it was truth …a truth that haunted him and made living almost unbearable.

Kouga took in another huge amount of air. He wasn't sure how or why Kagome had been there when he'd awakened, but it was over now. He could not take back what she'd seen. He couldn't reclaim his sorrow. She'd seen it ,and shared in it whether he liked it or not. A moment of weakness had been the culprit to render him to such painful memories, but he'd been down this road before. He'd dealt with this pain before, and like he had so many times before, he would get through it all somehow.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kagome stood outside the room, her back pressed up against the door. Her heart raced in her chest, and a despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the succession of tears that fell from her eyes. What had she just witnessed? Simple exploration of the massive home had led her back to the second floor, down the hall past five bedrooms, and finally back to the master bed room where she' along with the help of Sango and the cabby had deposited Kouga and hour earlier.

She stood a moment, outside of the two large double doors, hesitant to go in, but too curious to remain out. She'd trailed her fingers along the engraved roses that trailed down to the doorknob. Once her hand rested upon the handle, impulse took over, causing her to turn the knob and enter the room. It was here that it all began. With reluctance, Kagome closed her eyes, viewing the image posted to the backs of her mind, and felt her heart clench in her chest.

Kagome bumped through the still, admiring what she could under the circumstance. Moonlight wasn't the best lighting for gathering a good appreciation of the home, and she dared not turn on any lights for fear of waking Kouga, so she'd settled for seeing what she could of the room. She'd been by the large Italian marble garden tub, gazing down when she'd first heard it, the faint whisper of that woman's name…Ayame. She'd tried to ignore it at first, but his voice began to rise, and his calls became more frantic, pulling her to his bedside.

He laid center the double king sized bed. His body was in the same position as they'd rested him. He was still fully dressed with the exception of the shirt he'd been wearing. Sango had wanted to remove all of his clothe citing it would be a shame to dirty up such expensive bed covers, but the mischievous grin she wore told Kagome Sango had other motives. After a bit of wrangling with the perverted diva, they finally agreed to remove one item, his shirt.

As she'd stood watching him, he began to thrash over the bed. None violently, but as if he was seeing something in his mind that truly disturbed him. She'd only intended to wake him when she climbed onto that bed and crawled towards him, but instead found herself caught in his vice like grip and watching a dramatic scene play out before her very eyes. Even beneath the moonlight she could see it glistening over his hard torso, sweat. He was coated in it. From the tops of his head all the way down to the tips of his feet.

With her one free hand she'd reached over and touched his forehead, his once silken bangs were soaked through and clung to her fingers as she tried to gauge his temperature. Seeing him in such a state frightened her. Especially under the circumstances. He'd consumed unhealthy amount of alcohol. So much it fumed off his skin, and caused her stomach to roll. She was relieved when she found he had no temperature. It meant that she need not concern herself over possible alcohol poisoning.

But her relief was fleeting. His grip on her arm intensified, as he began to whisper that name. Ayame. His brow furrowed, and he tossed his head from sided to side, gently. Every muscle on his lean body tensed, and his breathing suddenly became erratic. What was once whisper became frantic calls. And those frantic calls became wails of unfiltered agony that sliced through her core. Tears slid from the corner of his eyes and streaked down his cheeks. It was confusing and disturbing, and Kagome found herself frantically trying to break free of his hold, but he wouldn't release her. And as the scene progressed, Kagome found herself being swept up into the currents of his emotional ride.

Everything he did and everything he felt, Kagome found herself mirroring. Kouga's breath picked up and her breath picked up. Kouga cried, and she cried more. Just like that she'd been sucked into his unconscious world, and was moving at his pace. But then, as suddenly as his painful cries for the woman Ayame had begun, they ceased. And he bolted upright, his chest heaving up and down, as he stared blankly into the dark room. It had ended for him, the journey of his minds eyes, but now without first searing his anguish into the mental canals of Kagome's mind.

Kagome took a deep breath, and swallowed. He'd been so desperate, and his calls so painful, as he clawed at the expensive satin bed sheets.

"_Ayame! Don't leave me!" _

The memories of Kouga's pained cry moved through her mind and sent another flurry of tears rushing down her cheeks. Who was she…this Ayame? What had happened between she and Kouga? Where had she gone? It was too confusing.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up and saw Sango standing near the end of the corridor. She's been so wrapped up in her thoughts she'd never noticed her ascend the stairs. But there she was and by the looks of her completely worried. Sango bounded towards her.

"What's going on, Kagome?"

"Going on? What?" Kagome moved away from the door and faced Sango.

"Don't give me that shit. What did he do to you?" Sango reached up and wiped Kagome's tear stained cheek. "What's this?" Sango held her dampened fingers up in front of Kagome. "Did that son of a bitch do something to you, because I swear to you, hot or not, I will go in there and kick him strait in the balls." Sango launched for the door, but quick reflexes placed Kagome in her path before Sango made any ground and could do any damage.

Sango took a step back and glared at Kagome. "Don't protect him! If he made you cry-"

"He didn't," Kagome sniffed." not intentionally."

"What do you mean not intentionally?" Sango huffed, her dark eyes gleaming defensive daggers." How can you not intentionally make someone cry?"

Kagome stared at her friend. How could she explain to Sango what had occurred in the darkness of Kouga's bedroom when she didn't understand it herself? She didn't know what she'd seen. And she couldn't explain the grief she felt sitting there watching him, and not being capable of doing a damn thing to stop whatever was going on. She had no explanation for the events. And she likely wouldn't get one until Kouga surfaced. It was best to forget the entire ordeal until then.

"Let's get some blankets and settle in for the night." Kagome walked past Sango and headed for the stairs.

"Kagome!"

"Drop it!" Kagome glanced back at her companion. She knew she was worried, but it was over…. at least fro the time being. "We should get some rest, Sango."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.**

Kouga leaned up against the bathroom sink, and caught his reflection in the mirror. He felt like hell and looked just as bad. Dark rings circled his blue eyes, and his hair a matted brown mess, with bits…of trash tangled in it? "What in the-"Kouga reached up and pried the wrapper that stuck to the side of his head free and looked it over. "An ice cream wrapper? What in the hell did I do last night? Get in a fight with a trash can?" He grunted and tossed the wrapper to the trash can beside the sink.

Kouga reached for his toothbrush, applied an ample amount of toothpaste to the bristles and set to work replacing the evident of his previous night's folly. How in the hell had he let himself get that wasted? He liked his liquor, but not to this extent. His week had been hectic and he had been feeling under pressure, but that was no justification for the way he'd behaved. But he'd reaped what he'd sowed that was for certain.

Kouga rinsed his mouth out then walked over to the shower turning it on. As soon as the warm water spurted from the shower head, he stepped into the stall and closed the door. Kouga leaned forward, resting his head against the warm tiles. The water felt good as it fell down over him and rinsed away the stench that clung to his skin. Maybe the waters could relax his mind the way it was relaxing his body? Or maybe not. Kouga closed his eyes and let his mind take him back to the vision of Kagome seated on the bed beside him.

No one had ever seen him in such a state, no one except Rin. But now that had changed and Kagome had seen him at his worse. He could only imagine what she'd heard? How much of his personal torment had he revealed to her? It was not meant for others, only for him, but Kagome had shared in it…cried for him…pitied him, and blamed him. He could see in her dark eyes how she blamed him same as they all had, and it seared through his core without mercy.

But it was over and done. She'd seen what she had and there was little he could do about it now. He could not change how she felt about, not that he had any reason to care. She just some little girl that wanted to work for him. They shared no bonds beyond that. However what happened in the wee hours of the morning was intolerable. A lapse like the one he'd suffered could never happen again if he planned to move forward with what life he had left.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kagome watched as the sun slowly rose from behind the mountains and let out a sigh. It was dawn already and she hadn't a moments rest. Not that she could. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to Sango who lay sunken beneath a large feathered down blanket near the huge cobble stone fireplace. She'd only drifted off to sleep an hour earlier, thank goodness.

Sango had hounded her from the moment they'd met on the second floor hallway till they'd settled in over what had gone on in Kouga's bedroom. The temptation to try to explain what had happened to Sango had arisen countless times, but whenever she replayed the events in her head, she found herself confused by it all. What good was there in trying to explain what she didn't understand?

Kagome tossed the blankets back and walked over to the door peering out. The slithers of morning sun cut through the gray mist that covered the lake parting it, and revealing the dark waters that were hidden beneath. Kagome let out a hard breath and rested her head against the cool glass. What was that last night? And why couldn't she simply let it go? It wasn't as if it were really any of her concern.

But somehow she'd been sucked in. The look on his face had been so unbearable. His cries for her…for Ayame, sent chills through her. Where was she going with this? She was losing her mind letting his problems become hers. She'd only known him all of four days and yet she found herself wanting to know more, and especially where this Ayame person was concerned. But the look on his face when he'd demanded she leave told Kagome getting information, if any out of Kouga wouldn't be easy. But the fact was, she wouldn't be able to rest if she didn't have the answers to the questions seeing him that condition had stirred. She had to know. And it looked as if the opportunity to pitch her inquiries to Kouga would come sooner than she'd anticipated.

An arm dropped over her shoulder, and the sliding doors lock clicked then slid open. Kagome spun on her heals staring up into piercing blue eyes. Kouga had come up behind her and she'd never sensed his movement. Kouga brought the bottle of Pepto Bismol up to his lips and took a hearty drink of the pink liquid that sloshed around the inside. The crisp scent of hot water and soap fumed off him, and he'd changed out of his gray slack, and powder blue shirt of the previous day, and replaced them with a pair of jeans that rode low on his lean waist and a sleeveless blue T. His hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail that left more strands free flowing than it actually held. It seemed he gotten up and cleaned himself up after she'd departed from his bedroom with the exception of the five o'clock shadow that dusted over the fine ridged of his jaw.

Kouga broke eye contact and walked out onto the rear deck. This was the chance she'd waited for. The opportunity to ask him just what was going on? Kagome stepped out into the chill of the early morning air and was tempted to flee back into the warmth of the home, but she couldn't back down now. Kagome folded her arms and took up alongside Kouga. He hadn't uttered one word to her and he probably wouldn't consider what had gone on. That was fine. He could be silent if he wished, but she had much to say. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, and found herself being subjected to his line of questioning. Not what she'd intended at all.

"I thought I told you to leave?" Kouga took another gulp of the thick pink liquid then looked at Kagome.

"You told me to leave your room. I hadn't realized you wanted me to leave your home." That was a lie if ever she'd told one. She'd understood exactly what he'd meant, but did he rationally believe that she would simply leave after seeing him in that state?

"You didn't realize?" Kouga snorted, and looked away from her. "Why are you here anyway? There are laws against stalking, you know."

"Stalking?" Kagome stared up at him, appraising his expression. He didn't remember coming to her house last night. He didn't remember her having to bring him home, which meant he didn't remember the kiss he'd planted on her either. "I'm not stalking you," She answered back feeling slightly disappointed that he wouldn't remember something as intense as what passed between them.

"Not stalking?" He looked back towards the lake." Then what do you call me waking to find you in my bed?"

Kagome didn't answer him. She simply watched him try to pass off this relaxed demeanor. Try to pretend that the night before hadn't happened. Kouga looked at her once more and with an easy grin said "I've never seen such a driven woman in my life, Miss Higurashi. I never thought you'd go to such extreme as to well …offer up those sorts of benefits" he let his eyes scan over her seductively and her face flushed.

Did he really believe that they'd been together? She may have wanted that job but there were things she simply wasn't willing to do. "I hate to burst your bubble, Kouga, but nothing happened."

Kouga grinned and leaned close to her. "Oh, I know nothing happened, believe me I know, because if it had, neither of us would be standing here right now."

Kagome impulsively licked her lips as her breathing picked up. "Where would we be?" She wasn't sure where that question had come from but it had been tossed on the table and there was no taking it back now.

Kouga smiled and took another sip of the pink goop. "I'm a man of high stamina, Miss Higurashi, and dawn is hardly a deterrent."

Kagome saw the devilish glint of his blue eyes and her face flushed. "You're obscene," She panted tearing her gaze away from his.

"I'm obscene," Kouga chuckled." Then what would that make you since you were enjoying our little conversation just as much as I was? I bet you're wet even now."

Kagome's face tinted ten shades of red. Partly because she'd never met someone so brazen, and mostly because he was right. The minute he'd carried his blue eyes over her, she'd gotten damp. Kagome clamped her legs, and lowered her eyes. "I didn't come out here to be made fun of."

"Then what did you come out here seeking?" Kouga returned his gaze to the lake.

"Answers."

" Answers about what, Miss Higurashi?"

"Will you stop with the Miss Higurashi already? I think we've been through a little too much together to continue speaking with formalities." She would not allow him to simply push aside what had gone on the night before. She needed answers to all the questions witnessing him in that condition had drudged up in her. Kouga narrowed his blue eyes, studied her a second then looked away.

"I guess we have." He took another swig of the pink fluid, and swallowed. "You stalking me and insisting I give you the job as my apprentice. Then you falling and my having to take you to the hospital. And if all that wasn't enough, I wake to find you in my bed this morning with your cloth on." Kouga grinned leaned against the deck railing and crossed his arms. "Yeah, we've been through a lot, woman."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," Kagome huffed. Damn him. Didn't he understand what seeing him like that had done to her…the confusion…the questions? Her mind was still there…in the darkness of that room, on that bed with him. What had happened to him…to that Ayame girl? What had transpired to cause such deep torment? She had to know, but he wasn't ready to revel the answer to her she quickly learned as she opened her mouth to ask of him the lingering questions, and found a single tanned finger pressed over her lips.

"Don't," He said in a low voice. He looked at her and all the sadness from the previous night was painfully visible. Kagome's chest tightened and her eyes stung in response. Don't ask him? Don't ask him what could make a man like him wail mournfully, and render her to tears from simply watching him do so? How could he make such a request?

"Kouga-"

"The job is yours, woman," Kouga cut her off. He studied her face a second then continued. "That's all you need to know. Understand?"

No she didn't understand! She didn't understand anything and that was the problem. But he wasn't going to tell her anything either. Kouga lowered his hand then reached in his pants pocket and extracted his wallet. "Here's some money. Why don't you call a cab and get you and your friend home." Kouga counted off a couple hundred bucks, took her hand flipped it over and rested the money in her palm. "Go home and get some rest, Kagome. You look like hell." Kouga walked past her through the living room and disappeared up to the loft over the family room.

Kagome felt her eyes sting and knew what would come next but wouldn't permit it. She pinched her eyes closed, damming the flood of water that gathered behind her lids. Damn him1 he didn't he understand how seeing him had affected her. How she would continue to be affected until she knew the truth of just what happened. She needed answered and all he would offer was silence and cab fare. Well, if he thought he'd brushed her off by being tight lipped he needed to think again. She wouldn't rest until she knew the truth…until she knew what happened to Ayame.

**That Night**

Kagome stared absently at the chopping board as she sliced through the head of lettuce. An entire afternoon had come and gone since she'd left from Kouga's place and here she was still thinking about him, and the night before. She'd tried to forget about the incident all evening but found her efforts in vain, she learned nothing from that stubborn man, and if he had his way she likely never would. But she couldn't simply allow him to have his way, not after what she'd witnessed. And she'd use every chance she got to find out the truth.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind her just as her hand was pulled away from the cutting board. It was only then did pain of not paying attention while using a knife register. She'd cut her thumb, and not noticed at all, but she was noticing now. "What in the hell are you doing?" InuYasha barked as he grabbed a towel from the counter and wrapped it around her hand.

"I just zoned out. I-"

"Keh, you sure as hell picked a fine time to do so." He snapped." Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

"But what about the food?"

"Worry about the food later. I need to get a good look at that cut to see if you're in need of any stitches." He replied escorting her from the kitchen, through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Kagome propped up against the sink while InuYasha rummaged beneath for the first aid kit. "I've heard of finger sandwiches, but finger salad?" He smiled resting the kit on the counter top and opening it.

"Your humor sucks as usual." Kagome gave a half hearted smile.

InuYasha smiled back, and unwound the towel from her hand. "It looks pretty deep. We'll know for sure after I pour this antiseptic over the wound. Now don't hate because this is going to hurt."

"As if I could," Kagome replied as the clear liquid was poured over the opening on her thumb. Kagome sucked in her lower lip and bit down, resisting the urge to cry out as the liquid foamed over her injury.

"So what's on your mind?" InuYasha inquire dabbing the cut with some cotton balls.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've not been here all evening, and if you've not been here, then where?" Their eyes locked.

"I'm just tired," Kagome answered.

"So tired you can't feel a knife slice through your finger?" InuYasha's brow furrowed. "Bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. I've had a long week, all right." Kagome walked from the bathroom and headed back to the kitchen, InuYasha on her trail.

"Look I'm concerned about you-"

"If your so goddamned concerned about me, why don't you start showing it by returning my calls more than once a week, and stopping by once every goddamned blue moon." Kagome huffed.

InuYasha leaned against the cabinet and folded his arms over his chest. "Where in the hell did that just come from?"

"Drop it."

"No I don't think so. If you have something you'd like to say then let's get it out in the open."

I'm tired, and dealing with our situation on top what I had to deal with last night is causing a fucking emotional overload. Now back off! Kagome silently yelled. She looked up at InuYasha. He was analyzing her in his quiet attorney like manner that she'd come to hate. He only did it when he was suspicious but it annoyed the hell out of her no less. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Study me like I'm one of your goddamned clients."

"You know, I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Then why are we arguing?" Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes and quickly looked away.

InuYasha pushed away from the counter and walked over to her pulling her into his arms. "Why don't you tell me?" He whispered into her hair. Kagome tensed then settled into his arms. Calm washed over her as the smell of his aftershave filtered down and bathed all around her. Damn this was what she'd needed all evening just to relax a little after being on edge most the day. "You want to talk about it?"

More than anything, but how could she tell InuYasha that she'd been thinking about another guy and no less one who was soon to be her boss? InuYasha could be insanely jealous at times, and if she gave him any details he was liable to go over to Kouga's place and make a big fuss over matters. It was best she didn't say anything or at least not go into detail. Perhaps if she were ambiguous about it all, and with held details like name, she could purge herself and receive the relief she needed.

"Sango and I went out last night and we ran into a friend from school."

"And was this friend male or female?"

Kagome felt InuYasha tense and quickly replied the only way she could under the circumstance. "Female." He relaxed.

"Go on."

"Well, she got really wasted and we had to take her home. Her place is wonderful and with my being a designer of course I waned to explore every nook and cranny of the place." Kagome swallowed as her mind towed her back to the night before. " When we were getting her into bed, I noticed something in the bedroom that caught my and I wanted to investigate, and get a good appreciation of it. But when I got into the room, I found our friend on her bed, having this horrific nightmare. I tried to wake her but she wouldn't budge, and before long I was swept up. She was crying and she looked so pain and then I started to cry." Kagome heard a chuckle come from behind her and turned quickly to see InuYasha standing with a look of amusement on his face. "I know how it sounds, but it's not funny."

"Keh. You can be so fucking sensitive at times, Kagome. I mean crying over someone else's nightmare?"

"You're such and insensitive jerk!" Kagome shoved him away.

"Don't be that way." InuYasha purred pulling her back into his arms. "Look I don't know this person, but by the sounds of things you're getting a little too intimate with them. I mean how close could you be with if your not even willing to mention their name? So are they really worth you getting all worked up over?"

Kagome studied InuYasha's face a minute then conceded. "You're right. I am getting too close."

"Exactly."

"I'll forget all about my friend and her nightmare."

"Good girl." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "You had me worried for a moment." InuYasha sighed and walked over to the pot that sat boiling on the stove.

"Worried?"

"Nothing." He glanced over his shoulder. "It was nothing. Why don't you go and start the shower. I'll be in to join you in a minute."

"But what about dinner?"

InuYasha gave a sly grin and said. " I Know you've worked on this all evening, but if its okay with you, I'd like to start with desert."

Kagome watched as he turned away from her. Go and get the shower started huh? She'd been looking forward to an evening of dining, and maybe dancing. It wasn't as if they had a normal relationship where they could venture out for nights on the town. But this was just like him as of lately. Kagome turned and ambled towards the bedroom. She'd not wanted to put much emphasis on it but, their relationship was becoming more and more distant. She hardly saw InuYasha anymore and when she did, it seemed his focal point was the bedroom. In truth she'd been as if his love for her was fading and she was being relegated to nothing more than a good time.

Kagome gave herself a firm mental shaking. She was thinking a little too hard. There was no way InuYasha would ever stop loving her. The way she was feeling was just a case of emotional aftershock. The little incident with Kouga had stirred her emotions more than she'd first realized. But it was over now. InuYasha was right. She'd gotten too close. It was time she forgot about the entire thing, and moved on. After all it would be difficult enough working under a man like Kouga without the hassle of being emotionally attached to him as well. It was settled. The issue of Ayame was dropped.

21


End file.
